


Холодно

by Arnold



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arnold/pseuds/Arnold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек собирает свою собственную стаю, Стайлза мучают кошмары, а в Бикон-Хиллз начинает происходить нечто.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодно

0.

Когда все вокруг белое, и больше никаких других красок, ты словно летишь в пустоте. Летишь то быстро, то медленно, то стремишься куда-то вперед, то еле плетешься, как черепаха.

Но летишь. И не видно конца этому полету, словно он будет длиться вечность, и нужна лишь самая малость – продержаться эту самую вечность.

Или упасть и разбиться. 

В дребезги. 

Оставить после себя лишь кровь на снеге, ослепляющем своей белизной.

Но перед этим ты ведь летел. И совсем не важно, как больно потом.

 

Если еще несколько раз хорошенько подтянуться, то можно было бы доползти до черного камня, что торчал из сугроба. До него не так далеко: каких-то два-три метра.

До камня целых два-три метра, целая бесконечность. Проклятые два-три метра, которые ему просто не под силу преодолеть.

И что произойдет, когда – если – он доберется до этого камня?

Стайлз уткнулся лицом в ладони, чувствуя, как дрожат плечи то ли от смеха, то ли от рыданий.

Да есть ли разница? Истерика всегда останется истерикой, как бы она ни проявлялась. И всегда высасывает силы, которых и так практически не осталось.

Он вытер слезы (или это был просто растаявший снег?), с трудом перевернулся на спину и бездумно уставился в стремительно темнеющее небо.

Это смешно. И безумно холодно.

К холоду нельзя привыкнуть. С ним можно примириться, его можно перетерпеть, но никогда – привыкнуть. Это все иллюзия, за которую так легко спрятаться и которая так легко убивает.

Ему было холодно и одновременно жарко, его обжигало, словно кипятком, а пальцы коченели все больше и больше. 

Пальцы Стайлза не просто дрожали, они дергались так, словно через руки пропустили ток.

А этому полю нет конца. Стайлз его не видел. Стоило поднять голову, как прямо в глаза ветер бросал колючий снег, что так больно обжигал кожу.

Лес. Разве он не должен был быть в лесу? Что…?

Что происходит? Где он? 

Надо было добраться до трассы: там люди, там машины, там его спасение. Хотя какое, к черту, спасение?

Стайлз безвольно распластался на вдавленном снегу. 

Джинсы пропитались кровью и покрылись мерзкой коркой, которая причиняла еще больше неприятностей, раня и раздражая. На много метров позади него тянулась полоса крови, почему-то поделившаяся на пять более тонких и закручивающихся, словно странные, невозможные хвосты. 

А единственным звуком, что нарушал эту мертвую тишину, было завывание все усиливающегося ветра.

1.

До звонка с последнего урока оставалось еще десять минут.

Дерек сидел за рулем Камаро, барабаня пальцами по рулю, и думал, что все складывается как нельзя лучше. Словно судьба решила разом расплатиться за все прошлые годы и сейчас подкидывала подарок за подарком.

Не сказать, что Дерек был против, вовсе нет. Но вечно так продолжаться не могло.

Но пока все шло хорошо.

Кейт и Питер мертвы. Сам он стал альфой, хоть и без большой сильной стаи. Но это, как говорится, дело наживное.

Скотт не будет долго бродить одиночкой. Удел омег тяжел и кто еще, как не Дерек, знает об этом? Да, Скотт уперт, словно баран, но рано или поздно найдется и для него рычаг.

Из Джексона получится отличная бета. Надо только вовремя придавить щенку хвост, чтобы не зарывался и не строил из себя не пойми что. 

Но самым главным было не это. Самым главным было то, что Дерек понял ошибку Питера. Точнее, он понял ее почти сразу же, но только сейчас добрался до сути.

Питер сделал ставку не на того человека. Как и любой рожденный оборотень, Питер считал укус благословлением, особым даром, что невидимой нитью связывает альфу и обращенного.

Хотя кое в чем Питер не ошибался - нить была. Но загвоздка в том, что её можно было пытаться оборвать, как это делал Скотт. Он оказался неожиданно сильным: так долго сопротивлялся своему альфе – а это не могло не вызвать уважение даже у Дерека и, наверное, у Питера тоже.

С такой неохотой вообще было странно, какого Скотт тогда поперся в лес, где был укушен. Дерек предположил, что кто-то Скотта подначил, но оказалось, что это была исключительно его собственная инициатива, странная даже для него. 

Дитон назвал это судьбой и еще хитро улыбнулся.

Скотт продолжал вести образ жизни омеги, едва ли не прячась по углам, опасаясь всего и вся, Джексон хорохорился, а Дерек делал работу над дядиными ошибками.

Он вытащил Айзека из могилы в прямом и переносном смысле. Извлеченный из ямы парень был на грани самоубийства из-за проблем в школе и тирана отца. В ту ночь Дерек предложил ему силу, и тот принял её с радостью. 

Дерек нашел Бойда, и тот дал согласие, доживая последние дни до полнолуния в облике человека.

Айзек нашел Эрику, и Дерек собирался сделать ей предложение, от которого нельзя было отказаться.

Питер ошибся с самого начала, когда выбрал именно Скотта. Он мог выбрать любого мальчишку с улицы, любого полицейского, что прочесывали лес в поисках трупа Лоры, но нет, он выбрал именно Скотта. Выбрал того, кто не хотел быть оборотнем.

Дерек не повторил его ошибки. Он делал шаги наверняка, и пусть его стая будет состоять пока что из одних подростков, в будущем он сможет гордиться ею. Потому что тот, кто не был слабым, не понимает силы.

И Скотт приползет сам, подставляя шею и признавая его, Дерека, лидерство. Скотт был бы хорошей и исполнительной бетой, хоть и со своими тараканами и еще человеческими принципами, так что за него стоило побороться.

 

Школьный звонок казался просто оглушительным. Противный звук словно вкручивался в уши, отдаваясь какофонией где-то в голове, а когти на руках сами выползли, реагируя на раздражитель.

Дерек поморщился и чуть дернул рукой, втягивая когти. Он и забыл, каким наказанием были некоторые аспекты учебы в школе Бикон-Хиллз. Но все это с непривычки, он еще не до конца освоился.

Поэтому он откинулся на сидении, положил руки под затылок и прикрыл глаза. Появления Айзека он и так не пропустит, а тот, в свою очередь, приведет к нему Эрику.

Это все от недосыпа и стресса такая ерунда в голову лезет: то двое-трое суток без сна, то драка с альфой и обращение двух бет – это слишком даже для рожденного оборотня.

Ему нужно было просто как следует выспаться, и лучше бы сделать это до того, как луна станет полной. 

 

Наверное, Дерек все-таки задремал, потому что почуял Айзека, лишь когда тот подошел к машине почти вплотную.

Нескольких секунд хватило на то, чтобы понять, что причиной этого был тот факт, что запах Айзека вдруг стал еле слышим, словно у человека при смерти.

Дерек удивленно приподнял брови, когда Айзек хлопнул дверью и едва ли не с ногами забрался на сидение, обняв себя руками. С его и так не отличавшегося яркостью лица исчезли все краски, словно их кто-то небрежно стер. Лишь в глазах то и дело вспыхивали желтые огоньки, а верхняя губа дрожала, приоткрывая заострившиеся клыки.

\- Что-то случилось? – как можно небрежнее спросил Дерек. Чужаков он не чуял, а вмешиваться и решать мелкие проблемы беты, словно заботливая нянька, не спешил.

Айзек качнул головой и медленно, словно превозмогая себя, выпрямился. В глазах то и дело мелькало что-то желтое, но так откровенно в бета-релиз Айзека больше не срывало. Сейчас он больше всего походил на человека, который не спал уже сутки и держался исключительно на энергетиках или кофеине.

\- Все нормально, - срывающимся голосом произнес Айзек, приподняв голову. – Эрики сегодня не было на занятиях. Может, она придет завтра.

Дерек кивнул.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он, выворачивая с парковки. Какой-то придурок на Мазде едва его не подрезал. – Плохо выглядишь.

\- Совсем плохо? – эхом откликнулся Айзек и медленно, словно не осознавая этого, потер левое запястье. – Просто плохой день, не обращай внимания.

Дерек затормозил так резко, что сам едва не уткнулся носом в руль, Айзек и вовсе приложился головой о приборную панель. Позади возмущенно просигналили машины, но Дереку было наплевать. Он за шкирку встряхнул Айзека, отвлеченно отметив, что внушительная ссадина на его лбу затягивается слишком долго.

Айзек сжался и едва не заскулил: он все еще пасовал и откровенно боялся более сильных, тем паче собственного альфу. А инстинкты Дерека вовсю били тревогу.

\- Рассказывай, что произошло за весь день. Подробно.

Айзек некоторое время сидел неподвижно, лишь беззвучно что-то проговаривая, а потом, облизнув губы, тихо заговорил:

\- Проснулся, пробежал три круга, поел, пришел в школу, переходил из кабинета в кабинет, вышел к тебе. Все. У оборотней, знаешь ли, тоже плохие дни бывают.

Дерек, не глядя, отвесил Айзеку подзатыльник такой силы, что тот вновь ткнулся лбом в приборную панель, и завел машину.

Плохие дни у всех бывают, даже у оборотней. Но просто от плохих дней у них не пропадает запах, а сами оборотни не напоминают хорошо сохранившийся труп. 

Это было странно. А Дерек не любил странностей. 

***

 

\- Мне так плохо, Стайлз. Думаю, я не выдержу. Тебя не было в школе, и я была совсем одна. Прости, что заявилась к тебе домой. 

Стайлз в ответ лишь кивнул. Это было его главным достоинством в глазах Эрики – Стайлз умел слушать молча, позволяя выливать на себя рассказы о чужих проблемах и горестях. 

Они сидели на кровати в его комнате. Эрика то и дело поправляла вечно спутанные волосы и покусывала разбитую губу.

Губу она себе разбила не далее, как вчера вечером, когда случился очередной приступ. «Хорошо, что родители были рядом, не дали прокатиться вниз головой по лестнице», - говорила Эрика.

Стайлз в ответ лишь кивал. Ему действительно было бы жаль, если бы Эрика вчера так глупо умерла. 

В их первую встречу, когда на физкультуре оба оказались «на лавочке» (Эрика – из-за недавнего приступа, а Стайлз - потому, что на улице лил дождь, и ему некуда было деваться), он сказал ей, что она похожа на Луну Лавгуд из Гарри Поттера. Это было первое, что сказал Стайлз в новой школе. Эрика частенько вспоминала это и явно испытывала подобие гордости за то, что обращение было именно к ней. 

\- Я смотрю на других эпилептиков и не понимаю, как им удается просто… жить. Наверное… не знаю. Это ужасно. Не знаю, что делала бы без тебя.

Эрика беспомощно всхлипнула, прижимая колени к груди. Стайлз некоторое время смотрел на ее спину, вздрагивающую от сдерживаемых рыданий, а потом медленно погладил, и Эрику прорвало. Она, развернувшись и обняв Стайлза за шею, мертвой хваткой вцепилась в его рубашку и разрыдалась в голос, что-то при этом говоря.

Среди бессвязных всхлипов Стайлз разобрал нечто похожее на «никчемность» и «меня никто не любит, кроме тебя». Всему этому Стайлз согласно кивал, гладя Эрику по спине и чувствуя, как по всему телу разливается тепло.

\- Только я тебя и люблю, - тихо произнес он в светлую макушку, чуть не выколов себе глаз той проклятой расческой. – Ты мне словно младшая сестра.

Эрика что-то пробормотала ему в шею и медленно выпрямилась, постепенно успокаиваясь. 

Окно приоткрыто, на улице поздняя осень. Отец в очередной раз решил, что «сыну нужен свежий воздух», как будто он его мало получает по дороге в школу и обратно. Стайлз плотнее запахнул толстовку.

\- Стайлз, ты в порядке? – голос Эрики донесся словно издалека, словно их разделяло расстояние не в тридцать сантиметров.

\- Я в порядке, - Стайлз закрыл глаза и повторил, больше для самого себя: – Я в порядке. Ты не закроешь окно? Холодно.

\- А по-моему, здесь даже несколько душно, - Эрика пожала плечами.

\- Закрой, Эрика.

Та поджала губы, но все же поднялась с кровати и захлопнула окно с такой силой, что зазвенели стекла. Стайлз перевел дыхание, чувствуя, как медленно разжимается что-то внутри.

Эрика так и осталась стоять посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди. Обиделась. Она была довольно обидчивой, но Стайлз не обращал на это внимания. Он взял с тумбочки телефон и демонстративно уставился на экран. Она знала правила игры: если ее что-то не устраивает – это ее проблемы. Она может уйти. 

Желудок заурчал от голода. Он смог впихнуть в себя тарелку пасты за обедом, но уже спустя полтора часа его затошнило. Тошнота была его постоянным спутником последние два года. 

Раньше ничего подобного не было.

В животе снова заурчало, а Эрика оттаяла и опять его простила. Во всяком случае, вытащенное из сумки яблоко она протягивала уже с доброжелательной улыбкой. Удивленный Стайлз принял фрукт и с недоумением перевел взгляд на Эрику.

-У тебя вечно голодный вид, хоть ешь ты вроде нормально, - пожала плечами та. – Растущий организм или… я не знаю, - она на секунду замялась. – Но ведь от яблока хуже не будет? 

\- От яблока хуже не будет, - покачал головой Стайлз, кладя фрукт рядом с собой и опуская глаза. 

Эрика просияла, порывисто обняла Стайлза, чмокнула его в щеку и со смехом выпрямилась.

\- Почему мне так хорошо с тобой? – словно в пустоту задала вопрос Эрика. – Ты ведь со мной даже не особо разговариваешь, лишь даешь выплакаться и выслушиваешь мои жалобы.

\- Потому что передо мной не стыдно плакать? Потому что я такое же ничтожество, как и ты?

Эрика вздрогнула, но Стайлз поймал ее за руку и чуть сжал ее пальцы.

\- Выше нос, Рейес, социальный суицид веселее совершать вдвоем, - Стайлз довольно потянулся всем телом и с хрустом откусил от яблока внушительный кусок.

Эрика в ответ лишь криво улыбнулась и, скомкано попрощавшись, выскользнула из комнаты. Стайлз доел яблоко и бросил огрызок в урну.

Не попал. 

Что-то сломалось в нем два года назад. Что-то менее явное, чем ноги. Что-то, что мешало ему есть, пить, спать, жить. Что-то, что было с ним и раньше, но в какой-то другой, более удобной форме.

Стайлз повалился на кровать и свесил руку вниз в попытке достать проклятый огрызок. Не получилось.

Ему много чего было не сделать самому. Стайлз с силой ударил кулаком по стоящему рядом креслу. Даже не пошевелилось, а он явно отбил себе руку. Хорошие и качественные тормоза, чтоб им пусто было.

Он с трудом сел, помогая себе руками, передвинул непослушное тело к краю кровати и ухватился за поручень, вбитый в стену. Их было много - этих поручней - по всему дому. Пришлось перед переездом долго искать подходящий, не «картонный», а кирпичный дом, стены которого выдержали бы такое издевательство над собой. К сожалению, люди в этих широтах предпочитали именно такие в силу теплого, почти жаркого климата. 

Руки он себе накачал знатно, вот уже больше года вися всем весом на этих перекладинах по десятку раз в день, перемещаясь с кресла на кровать или компьютерный стул. Последний был самой настоящей блажью, на которую отец пошел только после долгих уговоров и обещаний, что Стайлз будет осторожен. Сколько раз в реальности Стайлз падал с этого самого стула, тому лучше было не знать. Не зря же он так тщательно прятал плохо сходящие синяки. Просто Стайлз слишком ненавидел собственное кресло, чтобы проводить в нем больше времени, чем того требуется. 

Хорошо, что шепотки в школе прекратились довольно быстро. Стайлз не был интересен, а потом и вовсе стал призраком.

Он сжал зубы, поудобнее перехватил поручень и подтянулся. Тело с трудом оторвалось от кровати и повисло бесполезным мешком костей и мяса. Отец велел звать его, если что-то понадобится, но черта с два Стайлз это сделает.

Даже если не удержится и рухнет на пол, подняться с которого стоило дорогого - кучи времени и сил.

Но нет, верное кресло оказалось ровно в том месте, где и рассчитывал Стайлз. Он потер чуть покрасневшие ладони, снял кресло с тормозов и положил руки на колеса.

Обидней всего был тот факт, что он чувствовал ноги. Чувствовал, но не мог с ними совладать. Конечности отказывались двигаться, отказывались держать равновесие, отказывались ходить. 

Три врача умыли руки, сказав, что явной причины для этого нет. 

Совсем скоро будет ровно два года, как все это произошло.

Маленький юбилей. Может, стоит как следует отметить? Стайлз усмехнулся сам себе и, вручную крутанув колеса, выехал из комнаты. 

Путь вниз занимал всегда некоторое время и требовал полной сосредоточенности. Пусть отец в первые же дни после переезда обеспечил ему отдельную лестницу, но даже она была слишком крутой. О чем Стайлз, конечно же, ему не сказал. И совсем не потому, что не хотел беспокоить или заставлять все переделывать, совсем нет. Лестница была очередной его победой над собой и над всем этим проклятым миром, который почему-то захотел так над ним поиздеваться.

Отец сидел в низком кресле перед телевизором и, видимо, дремал. Во всяком случае, Стайлз никак не мог объяснить включенный музыкальный канал, а не бейсбольный матч.

Стайлз остановил коляску рядом с ним, всмотрелся в лицо спящего. Глубокие морщины у глаз и на лбу. Он сам приложил руку к их появлению. Если подумать, то Стайлз много в чем был виноват.

Что не помешало Джону Стилински увезти его через всю страну, полностью сменив обстановку. Помогло это или нет, но Стайлз хотя бы больше не кричал по ночам.

Ладонь отца была чуть шершавой и теплой. Стайлз с трудом улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на стену.

Ему было очень плохо. А когда плохо ему, почему-то плохо становилось и всем остальным. 

И тогда Стайлзу становилось легче. 

2.

Спустя почти месяц после обращения Эрики предположения Дерека подтвердились. Эрика действительно оказалась приобретением почти идеальным. Сильная, быстро обучаемая и - самое главное - преданная. Такая не подведет, не струсит в решающий момент и точно никогда не бросит стаю.

Дерек это видел. Видел в ее глазах, видел в том, как сильно она выкладывается на тренировках, видел в каждом ее жесте.

А еще Эрике было что-то нужно от него, от Дерека. Иногда она замирала, задумчиво глядя на Дерека, делала шаг в его сторону, но все равно каждый раз отступала, не решаясь что-то сделать.

Дерека же жгло любопытство. Эрика сейчас больше всего напоминала скоромного ребенка в магазине игрушек. Нерешительно ходила между стеллажами, вертела в руках игрушки, потому что родители разрешили, но никак не решалась что-то попросить, лишь поглядывала в сторону вожделенной куклы.

Айзек был более решителен. Он, не задумываясь, ткнул пальцем в сторону Эрики, когда Дерек еще только перебирал кандидатуры на роль новой беты. Айзек сразу лез вперед, интересовался всеми делами их еще маленькой стаи и смелел прямо на глазах.

Узнать, что именно так нужно было Эрике, Дерек не успел. Что бы то ни было, она уже раздумала. Теперь Эрика была здорова, красива, уверена в себе, к тому же, стремительно набирала популярность в школе и прежние её мысли остались мыслями закомплексованной замарашки с вечно спутанными волосами из прошлого. 

Только вот в глазах иногда мелькало что-то такое, чему Дерек не мог подобрать названия.

***

 

В ушах что-то надсадно звенело. Звенело глухо, словно звук доносился через толстый слой ваты, но столь занудно, что это сводило с ума.

Стайлз отбросил в сторону ручку и закрыл лицо руками. Голова болела, нос заложило, а самому ему было столь плохо, что хотелось выть. Или залезть куда-нибудь в темный угол и сидеть там так долго, пока боль не утихнет. 

А потом звон дошел до апогея, а сам он завалился куда-то в сторону, умудрившись пребольно стукнуться рукой.

Голос Харриса был почти не слышен из-за звона даже не в ушах, а где-то в голове. Стайлз зажал ладонями уши и начал медленно дышать носом. Кто-то ему сказал, что это помогает успокоиться. Нифига не помогало. 

Темнота отступала очень неохотно. Кто-то прыснул на него водой, чья-то рука приподняла веко, обнажив покрытый капиллярами белок. Стайлз тихо, через силу, застонал и дернулся. Он не любил, когда его трогают, особенно так бесцеремонно.

Сидящий справа от него темноволосый парень со странными глазами - кажется, его звали Скотт - смотрел на него особенно подозрительно, и Стайлз не знал, почему это волнует его сейчас больше всего. 

Ему и так плохо.

Звон усиливался постепенно, накатывая, словно морские волны, которых Стайлз никогда не видел. Но звучало это в любом случае круто. 

Харрис что-то говорил, хлопая его по щеке, и сквозь гул таки прорвалось:

\- Мистер Стилински, вам плохо?

Пол и стены качнулись, и Стайлз, откинув голову назад, почувствовал, что сейчас снова свалится в обморок.

\- Он ест хоть что-то? - негромкий шепот послышался откуда-то из-за спины. –Видок, как у трупа.

\- Да, он был сегодня в столовой, на прошлой перемене, я видела.

Был. Да. Был. 

Боги, но как же он голоден. 

\- Стилински! Смотрите на меня! Спасибо, мисс Мартин. 

Под нос ему сунули мерзко пахнущую вату, и Стайлз окончательно пришел в себя. 

Прошло от силы минут пять. 

Одноклассники смотрели на него и в их лицах - Стайлз мог поклясться – было, в первую очередь, не беспокойство за него, Стайлза, а благодарность за сорванный урок проклятущей химии.

\- Стилински, вам стоит сделать анализ крови на гемоглобин, - Харрис произнес уже совершенно спокойным голосом, без намека на какую-либо эмоцию.

Ну конечно, господин учитель, смерть ученика на Вашем уроке отменяется, можете спать спокойно.

Прибежала медсестра, и Стайлза отвезли в медпункт, где ему и вручили целую гору таблеток. Выданные таблетки были премерзкие на вкус, но, как ни странно, помогли. Или, быть может, причиной был тот парень с длинным и глубоким порезом на ноге, который болезненно шипел за ширмой, когда ему накладывали повязку. Так или иначе, чувствовать себя Стайлз стал на порядок лучше. 

Вот только медсестра (новенькая, Стайлз с ней еще не сталкивался) упрямо не хотела его отпускать из кабинета.

\- Вы упали в обморок, мистер Стилински, - отрезала она на очередную попытку Стайлза уговорить отпустить его. – А просто так люди в обморок не падают, поверьте моему опыту. Поэтому вы дождетесь того, кто Вас заберет и отвезет домой. Это не обсуждается.

Стайлз, хмыкнувший было на слове «опыт» (медсестра была от силы лет на пять-шесть его старше, явно из относительно недавних выпускников), помрачнел. Отец был на дежурстве, да и не звонил ему никто. Об этом - о уже сделанном звонке отцу - Стайлз соврал в первую очередь. Незачем его беспокоить по такому пустяковому поводу.

Но и продолжать так сидеть было нельзя. Сколько этой (Стайлз покосился на бейджик) мисс Дорелл понадобится времени, чтобы заполнить стопку лежащих на столе формуляров? Час, полтора? А потом она обязательно поинтересуется, где носит шерифа, и обязательно позвонит сама. Уже рассерженная.

И последствия будут намного более худшими. Для Стайлза - так точно.

Прости-прощай любимый компьютерный стул и здравствуй насильственная и обязательная кормежка.

Спасибо, уже проходили.

Но что тогда делать? Не сбегать же: у Стайлза банально скорости не хватит, да и дверь открывается неудобно – вовнутрь.

Пока Стайлз прикидывал, что делать, мисс Дорелл быстро заполняла нужные ей строчки. Как оказалось, в каждый формуляр она вписывала одну, максимум две строчки, а некоторые и вовсе лишь пробегала глазами и откладывала в отдельную стопку.

Время стремительно уходило. Стайлз бросил взгляд на часы. Почти половина двенадцатого: следующий урок давно уже начался, начался и тест. Стайлз выругался про себя и потер лицо руками.

Тест писать все равно придется, но уже не со всеми, а один на один с учителем.

Списать явно не получится.

\- Вам плохо, мистер Стилински? – мисс Дорелл на несколько секунд оторвалась от своих бумажек. – Голова кружится, тошнит? Аллергическая реакция?

\- Про аллергию Вы меня должны были раньше спросить, - не удержался и огрызнулся Стайлз. – Извините. Мисс Дорелл, отпустите меня, пожалуйста. Честное слово, я сразу поеду домой, даже на такси, если хотите.

Он показательно нашел в контактах телефона номер такси и продемонстрировал медсестре. Но та лишь покачала головой.

\- Поймите, Стайлз, - мягко произнесла она. – Вы здесь под моей ответственностью. Если я Вас отпущу и с Вами, не дай Боже, что-нибудь случится, то это будет целиком и полностью моя вина.

\- Хотите, я Вам какую-нибудь бумажку напишу, что это не так? Или формуляр подпишу? – безнадежно предложил Стайлз.

Но мисс Дорелл в очередной раз покачала головой и вернулась к своим бумагам. Стайлз сгорбился и, подперев ладонью щеку, уставился на часы.

Ровно одиннадцать тридцать.

\- Но Вы даже того парня отпустили, хотя он шел с трудом!

\- Мистер Стилински, я проработала в школах почти десять лет и вижу, когда ученик симулирует, тем более так бездарно. Он даже путал, какая именно у него нога болит.

Ух ты, со «старше на пять-шесть лет» Стайлз, похоже, погорячился. И уговорить ее явно не получится. Поэтому Стайлз скрестил руки и уставился в окно.

На высоте третьего этажа и с места, где он сидел, не было видно ничего, кроме затянутого облаками неба.

Скучно.

Стайлз уже приготовился скучать, попутно выдумывая оправдание для отца посерьезнее, чем «не хотел тебя беспокоить», как в дверь громко постучали, и в кабинет заглянул кудрявый парень.

\- День добрый, мисс Дорелл, - улыбнулся он медсестре. – Можно, мы уже увезем Стилински? Эрика бесится, что к врачу опаздывает, а Стайлзу тоже на обследование надо. Я его заберу?

Стайлз нахмурился. Эрики сегодня вообще нет в школе, а этого парня, Айзека, он видел на совместных уроках, но они никогда не общались.

\- Как чувствует себя мисс Рейес? – мисс Дорелл отложила ручку. – Приступы были?

\- Никак нет, мисс, - шутливо отдал честь Айзек. – Прописали ей какое-то сверхмощное успокоительное без особо сильных побочных эффектов. Теперь она ходит немного обдолбанная, но спокойная, как удав. Когда тебя не волнует абсолютно ничего, риски снижаются, не так ли? Особенно в случае с Эрикой.

\- Верно, - кивнула мисс Дорелл и с сомнением взглянула на Стайлза.

Тот вцепился в подлокотники кресла. Стайлз и сам не знал: хочет ли он куда-либо идти с этим Айзеком. Он не раз и не два видел его с Эрикой за последний месяц, но она их не знакомила. А идти куда-то с посторонним…

Спасибо, Стайлз до конца жизни не забудет, чем это закончилось в прошлый раз.

\- Обещаете, что отвезете его после врача сразу же домой, а не в пиццерию или куда-то еще?

Что? Нет! Стайлз никуда с ним не поедет, он вообще…

Но Айзек с готовностью кивнул и, как-то мгновенно оказавшись рядом и вцепившись в ручки кресла, вытолкнул его из кабинета. Не забыв, разумеется, попрощаться, как примерный мальчик.

Стайлз так вцепился в подлокотники, что пальцы побелели. 

\- Ну что, везти тебя домой или все же погуляем на законном основании? – бодро спросил Айзек, когда дверь за ними закрылась, а сами они отошли от кабинета на пару-тройку метров. – Да не трясись ты так, меня правда Эрика тебя забрать попросила. Сама она в школу заходить не стала, ее Харрис за прогул живьем съест.

\- Погуляем, - произнес Стайлз, расслабляясь. Слова Айзека его алогично успокоили. – Поехали на поле? У Финстока урок, так что там пусто. Разве что девчонки из группы поддержки репетируют.

Слова Айзека его успокоили, но не настолько, чтобы оказаться с ним в безлюдном месте. А на поле всегда кто-то есть.

\- Ох, ну раз там девчонки из группы поддержки и все в коротких юбках, то это святое, - расхохотался Айзек и налег на коляску. – Поехали.

И, к удивлению Стайлза, побежал, толкая кресло перед собой. Стайлз схватился за его ручки и уставился перед собой, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание леденящего страха. Вот сейчас Айзек разожмет руки, поскользнется, или их просто по инерции занесет и тогда…

Представлять свои собственные мозги, ровным слоем размазанные по стене – плохой признак. Буквально видеть огромное кровавое пятно на той же воображаемой стене – ничуть не лучше.

Стайлз боялся смотреть. Стайлз боялся же и закрыть глаза.

Айзек знает, Айзек все знает про него! Ту тайну, о которой он молчал уже два года. Нет, не зря Стайлз боялся с ним ехать, почему он не протестовал?

Почему эта чертова мисс Дорелл поступила так безответственно и отпустила его с этим психом?

Мимо на огромной скорости мелькали ровные ряды шкафчиков. Стайлз с Айзеком уже почти достигли конца коридора, как из соседнего, ведущего в другое крыло, буквально выскочила Эрика.

\- Вы что вообще творите?! – голос Эрики почти сорвался на визг. 

Айзек остановился, как вкопанный, но тяжелая, даже без учета веса самого Стайлза, коляска по инерции проехала еще несколько метров, протащив за собой и не удержавшегося на ногах Айзека. 

Эрика встала посреди коридора, уперев кулаки в бока, и не сводила с растянувшегося на полу Айзека рассерженного взгляда.

\- Ты что творишь? – теперь Эрика не кричала - она шипела, буквально выплевывая каждое слово. – А если бы вы не вписались в какой-нибудь угол? А если бы упали? А если бы ты не удержал коляску? Это тебе наплевать, а вот Стайлз…

\- А Стайлз тоже кайф словил, между прочим, – возмутился Айзек, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая джинсы. – Так что не надо на меня гнать всю волну.

Эрика лишь фыркнула, откинула со лба светлую прядку и неуверенно подошла ближе.

\- Привет, Стайлз, - тихо поздоровалась она, присев на корточки. – Как дела?

\- Отлично, - вызывающе ответил тот, раздраженно постукивая пальцами по подлокотнику. – Что тебе нужно, Эрика? Поругалась со своими новыми друзьями и решила поплакаться мне? Я ведь только для этого гожусь?

Стайлз сам не знал, чем эта новая Эрика его так задевала. И, самое главное, не мог понять, почему это его, в принципе, задевало. Он никогда не считал Эрику своим другом - у него уже два года как не было друзей - он никогда не интересовался, какое у нее настроение… Но вот тот факт, что они не общались вот уже больше трех недель, бесил его до крайности.

Тем более сама Эрика, внезапно излечившаяся от своей болезни, начала стремительно набирать популярность.

Такая больше не придет плакаться к кому-либо. Такая скорее взмахнет хвостом и пойдет по магазинам или на крутую вечеринку, куда обычным смертным путь заказан.

Но вот сейчас Эрика сидела перед ним едва ли не на коленях и взволнованно заглядывала в его лицо, готовая едва ли не вымаливать прощение.

\- Ну, Стайлз, прости, я не хотела, - в ее глазах блеснули слезы. – Бэтмен, ну, прости своего Робина. Просто я реально была очень-очень занята. Поверь, тебе понравится, когда ты обо всем узнаешь.

\- Узнаю о чем? – Стайлз скрестил руки на груди. Он все еще злился. За то время, что ее не было рядом, Стайлз успел знатно пострадать. – Поделитесь, Луна Лавгуд. Или уже Флёр Делакур?

\- Пока не могу, но обещаю - это тебе понравится. И я не Флёр, терпеть не могу эту француженку, - фыркнула Эрика, поднимаясь на ноги. Короткая юбка так сильно задралась вверх, что Стайлз увидел темный край чулка. – Так что мозгошмыги рулят!

Последние слова она прокричала. Ее слова эхом раздались по пустым школьным коридорам, а где-то этажом выше хлопнула дверь.

\- Это Харрис, - прошипел Айзек, наклоняясь над Стайлзом. – Сваливаем, быстро.

И толкнул коляску, вновь переходя на бег. Стук каблуков туфель Эрики слышался сразу за их спинами.

Стайлз все же не удержался и зажмурился. Изо всех сил зажмурился, как в детстве, когда просили закрыть глаза или когда нужно было избавиться от монстра, что жил под кроватью.

С монстром это всегда прокатывало. Может, сработает и сейчас? Против такого же монстра. В никакой другой ипостаси Стайлз не мог представлять этого смеющегося и везущего его в никуда Айзека. Он в любой момент может разжать руки, и коляска буквально полетит по любой лестнице. Затормозить не получится - слишком большая скорость.

И тогда Стайлзу уже ничто не поможет.

***

 

Айзек и Эрика опаздывали. Дерек раздраженно взглянул на часы и сел на скамейку. Скотт вертелся рядом, бормоча что-то про несчастный случай и что «кому-то стало плохо». Дерек его даже не слушал, если честно. Скотт сломался и пришел к нему, признал его альфой, и это главное.

А пока его можно и проигнорировать - неплохое наказание для беты.

Эрике с Айзеком влетит куда серьезнее, когда они, наконец, появятся. Что они вообще забыли в этой школе, если уж собрались прогуливать уроки? Айзек поплелся за Эрикой, но что она там забыла?

Хотя, стоит отдать должное, подчинила она себе Айзека мастерски. Это хорошо, что она использовала исключительно свое женское очарование, но что не своего волка – плохо. За это она тоже потом получит.

Время на часах приближалось к полудню, оставшийся без ужина и завтрака Дерек был голоден и очень зол. Все сильнее нудящий под ухом Скотт тоже изрядно действовал на нервы. Как и окрики капитанши чирлидерш. 

Зачем было договариваться о встрече на школьном стадионе? Не нашлось более уединенных мест? Но Эрика настаивала, говорила, что в другое место он не согласится прийти. 

Кто такой «он», Эрика не уточняла. Лишь преданно заглядывала Дереку в глаза и клялась всем, чем только можно и нельзя, если он, Дерек, выполнит одну ее просьбу. Тот с трудом, но отделался неопределенным ответом. Он не любил разбрасываться обещаниями, не зная, выполнит ли их. Особенно когда дело касалось бет.

Они должны доверять своему альфе, чтобы ни случилось.

\- Они идут, - Скотт осторожно коснулся плеча Дерека и кивнул в сторону выхода из раздевалок.

Первой выскочила Эрика в неизменной короткой юбке. Поправила волосы, демонстративно фыркнула в сторону тренировавшихся чирлидерш (Дерек ее понимал, он тоже чувствовал едкий запах их пота) и обернулась к раздевалкам, открывая дверь пошире, пропуская…

\- Кто это? – Дерек чуть склонил голову, разглядывая тощего паренька. – И почему мне о нем никто не сказал?

\- Это? – Скотт нахмурился. – Я не помню… Кажется, это Стилински… Да, Стилински, сын местного шерифа. Мы вместе ходим на химию и математику. 

\- Но не общаетесь?

\- Он всегда больше с Эрикой тусовался, - развел руками Скотт. – У них как-то больше тем для разговора было. Не о лакроссе же с ним говорить!

\- Конечно, кроме как о лакроссе говорить не о чем, - саркастически ответил Дерек, поднимаясь на ноги. – А теперь молчи, они идут сюда.

Но предупреждение было излишним: Скотт и так бы ничего не сказал. Он явно обиделся на замечание насчет лакросса и сейчас сидел, надувшись.

Ну, что за детский сад.

Перед полем толкавший вперед коляску Айзек притормозил, раздумывая. Эрика крутилась рядом и размахивала руками, но помогать не спешила.

Вот пойми ее: боялась она спалить свою легенду и показать реальную силу или же берегла новенький маникюр. От той закомплексованной девочки, что плакала в больнице, не стесняясь Дерека, не осталось и следа.

Айзек все же пошел через поле, упираясь всем весом на коляску, продвигая ее вперед. Размытое дождем поле делало продвижение почти невозможным. Даже оборотень шел неспешно, каждый раз буквально выталкивая застрявшие и не прокручивавшиеся колеса.

Эрика шагала рядом, старательно обходя грязь. Но все равно, когда они подошли ближе, светло-бежевые туфли Эрики были черными от грязи. Дерек с усмешкой наблюдал, как она брезгливо проводит по ним бумажным носовым платком и бормочет под нос ругательства. 

\- А я говорил, что надо идти в обход, - насмешливо произнес Айзек, за что тут же поплатился. Эрика на удивление метко бросила ему в лицо грязным платком. И ведь попала.

Пока Айзек возмущенно шипел и оттирал грязь с лица, Дерек рассматривал сидящего в коляске парня.

Худой, но не тощий, как почему-то ожидал Дерек, стрижен коротко, скулы выступают, взгляд затравленный и испуганный. Причем реально испуганный, этот парнишка. Так вцепился в подлокотники кресла, что пальцы побелели, а сердце билось просто оглушающе. 

\- Стайлз! – выкрикнул Скотт, вскакивая на ноги.

Айзек от неожиданности замолчал, Дерек и Эрика удивленно обернулись. Даже парнишка перестал так бояться и в недоумении уставился на Скотта.

Тот смущенно почесал затылок.

\- Я просто вспомнил, как его зовут, - пояснил он. – Ничего такого. Здравствуй, Стайлз.

Тот лишь кивнул в ответ и перевел взгляд на Дерека, безошибочно вычислив в нем главного.

\- Что вам от меня нужно? – голос его дрожал, хотя Стайлз и пытался все это скрыть. – Что вы хотите?

\- Лично мне от тебя ничего не нужно. А вот ей… - Дерек повернулся к Эрике. – Ты ведь об этом меня попросить хотела?

\- Да, - она тряхнула волосами. – Дерек, пожалуйста. Клянусь тебе, он будет идеальным, он…

\- Он не выдержит, Эрика, - прервал ее Дерек. – Посмотри на него. Он дрожит, ему страшно. Ты слышишь его сердце? Оно вот-вот разорвется - так сильно стучит. Он не выдержит. Ты же помнишь, каково это?

\- Он сильный, - Эрика в ярости топнула ногой. – Он сильный, он со всем справится.

\- Он. Не. Справится, - медленно повторил Дерек. – Точка. Вспомни, чей он сын, и подумай, что с нами будет в случае…

Он не договорил, не желая пугать мальчишку Стайлза еще больше. Эрика поджала губы и отвернулась. Айзек и Скотт никак не отреагировали. 

\- Что тут, черт возьми, происходит?

Стайлз все так же сжимал подлокотники, но уже не с такой силой, как раньше. Да и сердце билось поспокойнее. Дерек с интересом перевел на него взгляд. Даже немного жаль, что он и правда не переживет обращения, есть в Стайлзе что-то такое…

И правда, что?

Он вздрогнул, когда Дерек резко склонился над ним, вдыхая запах. Пот, зубная паста, дезодорант, мыло, запах тела… и что-то, чего Дерек никогда еще не встречал. Это что-то одновременно пахло лесом, какими-то горькими травами и… и еще чем-то.

Дерек возмущенно рыкнул, не удержавшись. Ему не нравился этот запах, он ставил его в тупик и заставлял волноваться.

Отрезвил его давно знакомый запах – запах страха. Стайлз весь им пропах, запах страха почти впитался в запах самого Стайлза и стал почти неотделим. 

Дерек никогда подобного не встречал, страх всегда был дополнением, а не основной нотой. 

Стайлз тяжело дышал, щеки его покрывал румянец, и Дерек медленно отстранился, не разрывая зрительного контакта.

-Уходите, - просто произнес он, разворачиваясь. – Прости, Эрика, я не буду рисковать.

Та, прикусив губу, кивнула. Она почти плакала, но спорить не рискнула. Хорошая девочка и хорошая бета, ей еще объяснять своему другу, что здесь только что произошло. И пусть только попробует проболтаться об оборотнях.

Ардженты и так слишком сильно ими заинтересовались.

 

***

 

Эрика вернулась домой всего на семь минут позже, чем остальные. Мрачная и обиженная, но спокойная. Стайлз либо поверил ей, либо сделал вид, что поверил. В любом случае, он никому ничего не скажет.

Вот уж что-что, но убеждать Эрика научилась.

Как и понимать намеки с полу-взгляда. Поэтому, едва завидев Дерека, она скинула туфли и куртку и с места бросилась бежать.

Дереку было даже интересно, на сколько кругов Эрика оценила свою вину перед стаей. Дерек насчитал десять кругов. Как минимум.

Эрика пробежала тринадцать. Ввалилась в дом спустя почти час, буквально рухнула в старое кресло и закрыла глаза. Дерек бросил Эрике бутылку воды, которую она поймала, не открывая глаз.

Дерек дождался, когда она напьется, и только тогда заговорил.

\- Ты должна была посоветоваться со мной, прежде чем приводить его.

\- Я знаю. Прости.

Эрика медленно открыла глаза.

Они были одни в комнате, самой большой в доме, которую между собой звали гостиной. Дерек подозревал, что причиной был старенький телевизор, стоящий в углу комнаты и показывающий от силы программ пять. Или семь-восемь, если погода была хорошей.

Интересно, допускали ли они мысль о том, что эта комната и правда раньше была гостиной?

Маленькой, уютной гостиной, где они собирались по вечерам и слушали истории, что рассказывали мать или кто-то другой из старших.

Про этот дом не знал никто из посторонних, даже не все члены стаи - их человеческая часть - здесь бывали. Домик был относительно небольшим, всего на пять комнат, находился он в лесу, за пределами территории Хейлов и на машине к нему было не добраться. Только на своих двоих.

Или волком.

Дерек и не рассчитывал, что спустя столько лет заброшенности дом окажется не просто целым, но и так хорошо сохранившимся. Да даже генератор в подвале работал! С перебоями, но работал. А что до воды, то что для четверых оборотней наполнить два огромных бака из протекающей в какой миле речке?

Охотники не знали про этот дом, а если бы и узнали, то так просто к нему не смогли бы подобраться.

Здесь они были в безопасности.

\- Меня ждет наказание? - спросила Эрика, открыв глаза. За те пару минут, что они молчали, она успела отдышаться. – Дерек?

\- Ждет, - кивнул тот. – Но ты осознала, что совершила ошибку. Поэтому если этот… Стайлз не проболтается кому не нужно, ты отделаешься легким испугом. Но это только на первый раз.

Дерек позволил глазам на мгновение вспыхнуть алым. Эрика сжалась в кресле, сминая бутылку с водой слишком сильной хваткой, и поспешно закивала. Дерек мягко взял ее за руку и одним движением сломал. Хруст кости показался просто оглушающим. Эрика лишь шумно выдохнула сквозь зубы и слабо улыбнулась.

Она усвоила урок: никогда не действовать за спиной своего альфы. Никогда.  
3.

Стайлз задыхался. Действительно задыхался. Сердце билось так высоко в горле, что, казалось, он чувствовал его кадыком. И никак не мог сделать новый вдох, который должен принести так нужный сейчас воздух.

Эрика привезла его домой больше часа назад. Она пыталась что-то объяснить, как-то оправдать все то, что произошло на школьном стадионе, но Стайлз ее не слушал. Эрика все равно ничего толком не смогла объяснить, а слушать очередную ложь Стайлз не хотел.

Он только пытался понять, почему именно сейчас все это происходит. Почему внутри что-то сжимается и ёкает при одном только вспоминании о произошедшем?

Стайлз схватил со стола кружку и швырнул через всю комнату. Та, ударившись об стену, разлетелась на осколки, оставив на обоях грязный след от остатков кофе, что были в кружке. Грязное черное пятно, издалека напоминавшее огромного раздавленного паука

Теперь еще и его оттирать.

Как же он устал от всего этого.

Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, зажал уши руками и… закричал. 

Крик рвался откуда-то изнутри, из таких глубин организма, которые Стайлз даже представить себе не мог. Но они были. И крик был. Крик словно вскрывал старые раны, выпускал наружу скопившийся гной, причинял новую боль, но в то же время приносил облегчение.

Словно разом выдернули нож из старой раны.

Когда кончился воздух в легких и крик оборвался, тишина показалась звенящей. Стайлз медленно опустил мелко дрожащие руки и обнял себя за пояс. Его знобило от холода. Поднятый с дивана старый плед оказался колючим, шерсть больно колола голые предплечья и натирала даже сквозь ткань футболки. Стайлз передернул плечами, аккуратно подобрал под себя края пледа, чтобы они не попали под колеса, и медленно - руки все еще дрожали - проехал на кухню.

Наверное, все же стоило соглашаться на коляску с управлением, при которой не нужно задействовать руки. Но тогда Стайлз даже представить не мог, что задержится в коляске столько времени.

Это ведь были обычные, хоть и весьма сложные переломы, черт бы их побрал!

Стайлз отбросил в сторону поднятую было тряпку и схватился за подлокотники кресла. Боль, словно разряд тока, обжигая, скользнула по нервам. Стайлз сдавленно всхлипнул и обмяк в кресле. Боль утихла так же внезапно, как и вспыхнула, словно короткий удар. Наверное, так чувствовались удары плетью: сначала обжигающе больно, а потом все словно немеет.

Этого онемения Стайлз больше всего и боялся. Боялся, что окончательно перестанет чувствовать ноги, что надежды не останется совсем…

И тогда они придут.

«Мы еще встретимся, если не сдохнешь здесь».

Стайлз уже два года с замиранием сердца ждал этой встречи. Первые полтора-два месяца просыпался в кошмарах среди ночи и долго смотрел, как тень и свет от фар проезжающих внизу машин играют в догонялки на светлом потолке.

На светлом потолке - таком же белом, как нетронутый снег в лесу.

И тогда Стайлз без перехода проваливался в новый кошмар, от которого до сих пор не мог спастись.

В его кошмаре не было монстров, в его кошмаре не было других людей. Был только он, Стайлз. Только Стайлз и пустота, пустота, наполненная снегом. Холодным, но обжигающим не хуже кипятка, снегом.

Есть только снег и пустота, и никто не придет на помощь.

Громко хлопнула входная дверь, вырывая из вязкой пучины воспоминаний и кошмаров. Стайлз быстро вытер влажные щеки и поднял брошенную тряпку.

Отцу все-таки позвонили. Но кто? Не Харрис же.

\- Стайлз? Стайлз, где ты?

\- Я здесь… - голос сорвался. – Я здесь, папа!

\- Ну, слава Богу.

Отец стоял на пороге кухни, тяжело дыша и держась за сердце. Сидящий вполоборота к двери Стайлз только и смог, что виновато улыбнуться. Отец скользнул взглядом по пятну на стене, тряпке в руке Стайлза и его наверняка покрасневшим глазам.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил он, подходя к нему и присаживаясь рядом. – Эрика сказала, что ты потерял сознание на химии, и попросила приехать как можно скорее.

\- Все в порядке, пап. Просто… устал. Да, я просто устал и не выспался. Ты же знаешь, что я вечно засиживаюсь с игрушками допоздна и все такое.

Но отца не проведешь, особенно такой ерундой.

\- Тебе снова снятся кошмары? Ты давно ни с кем не общался, Стайлз. Даже Эрика перестала заходить. Вы поссорились?

\- Типа того, - не стал отпираться Стайлз и разжал пальцы, позволяя забрать тряпку. – Пап, можно мне задать один вопрос? Он тебе не понравится, предупреждаю сразу.

Отец, отошедший к раковине и уже включивший воду, замер. Стайлз мог поклясться, что слышал… В общем, что-то он точно слышал. Что это? Сердцебиение?

\- Мне он совсем не понравится? – непринужденно спросил отец, намочив-таки тряпку. – Может, тогда не стоит?

\- Стоит, - резко помотал головой Стайлз. – Мне нужно это знать.

Отец тяжело вздохнул и отрывисто кивнул.

\- Задавай свой вопрос.

\- Почему мне хорошо, когда другим людям плохо? Когда им реально плохо. Или когда больно. И чем боль сильнее, тем для меня лучше. Папа?

Тот от неожиданности уронил тряпку.

\- Так ты об этом хотел узнать? – удивленно спросил он. – А не об… Не важно. Только об этом?

\- Только об этом. Я знаю, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, и нет, мне не интересно. Если ты решишь, что это нечто важное, то сам расскажешь. Почему мне хорошо, когда другим плохо? Я настолько плохой человек? Может, во мне умер серийный убийца? Один пункт из триады Макдональда у меня ведь был.

\- Не думаю, - отец отложил тряпку и взял Стайлза за руку. – Тот птенец просто случайно попал под колеса твоего велосипеда. И все же… Ты хочешь причинять людям боль? 

Стайлз покачал головой.

\- Нет, - не раздумывая, ответил он. – Мне просто хорошо, когда людям больно. Но если ты говоришь о том, хочу ли я взять кого-нибудь за волосы и ударить лицом об стол, то нет, не хочу.

\- Тогда это нервное, сынок. Не волнуйся, арестовывать мне тебя не придется. А сейчас поехали, ототрем это пятно Роршаха со стены.

Стайлз усмехнулся. А ведь и правда, похоже получилось. Уродливая, ни на что толком не похожая клякса. 

 

Рация ожила, когда они сидели за столом и ждали щелчка микроволновки, где подогревалась вчерашняя пицца. Рация выплюнула сначала что-то невнятное и хриплое, а потом заговорила голосом помощника отца.

\- Код 187. Как понял?

Отец тут же схватился за рацию.

\- Код 187, принял. Где вы?

\- Едем на место, - снова хрипы. – Вы дома, шериф?

\- Да, уже выезжаю, - отец коротко потрепал Стайлза по голове и подхватил куртку. – Куда ехать?

\- Мы сами за вами заедем, через две минуты. Отбой.

\- Отбой, – отец обернулся и виновато развел руками. – Прости, сын. Вечером вместе поужинаем.

\- Конечно, - Стайлз кивнул и отключил микроволновку. – Будь осторожен.

\- Я всегда осторожен. До вечера.

Стайлз дождался, когда отец выйдет из дома, и только тогда позволил себе широко улыбнуться.

Код 187. Убийство. Отец вернется взвинченный и больной насквозь от боли и тоски. Настоящий пир.

А еще Стайлз был сыт. Совершенно необъяснимо, но так сладко.

Не помнить, что ты делал целых сорок пять минут – не всегда плохо, особенно если после этого чувствуешь себя так… Сыто. Даже холод отступает.

Стайлз развернулся и проехал в гостиную. Кажется, сегодня на одном из каналов крутили повтор то ли «Звездных войн», то ли «Звездного пути».

***

 

У отца была небольшая коллекция самодельных ножей. Не слишком больших, длиной где-то с ладонь, не ахти как заточенных, Дерек как-то безуспешно пробовал порезать ими хотя бы палец, но так вышло, что именно эти ножи стали едва ли не единственным напоминанием об отце.

При пожаре уцелели кое-какие документы, безделушки, но не по-настоящему ценные вещи, их Кейт все же сумела отнять у Дерека.

Тварь.

Ножи Дерек хранил на втором этаже дома, в единственной полностью уцелевшей комнате. Пусть время и подростки оказались безжалостны к ее внешнему виду, но здесь сохранилась крыша, все четыре стены и дверь.

А под кроватью – особая ниша, куда маленький Дерек с сестрами прятал конфеты, интересные безделушки и прочие важные для них мелочи. Родители об этой самой нише, естественно, знали, но никогда не говорили об этом.

А сейчас там лежал обыкновенный деревянный ящичек. Дерек возвращался к нему лишь два раза: когда только узнал о смерти Лоры и когда убил Питера. Перебирал ножи, бездумно крутил в руках и вновь убирал на место.

Он никогда не будет их затачивать (отец как-то говорил, что тогда они станут пригодны для использования) и уж тем более применять их по назначению. 

Иногда Дереку казалось, что на них до сих пор сохранился запах отца и тепло его рук.

Глупая сентиментальность, но даже альфе она иногда бывает простительна. Тем более, столь редкая.

Дерек сидел на крыльце дома, бездумно подбрасывал вверх нож и ловил его за острие. Зачем он там сидел? Он чего-то ждал. Сам не зная, чего именно, но ждал. Каждый раз, когда он собирался подняться и уйти, волк внутри него начинал глухо рычать, и Дерек оставался на месте.

Если зверь что-то чувствует, то лучший выход – пойти у него на поводу. Тем более в такой мелочи.

Небо окончательно затянуло тучами, поднялся ветер. Дерек нахмурился и приподнял воротник куртки. Лето закончилось, настала пора затяжных дождей.

И никакого снега. Пожалуй, это единственное, что Дерек действительно не любил в Бикон-Хиллз – полное отсутствие снега. Раньше они всегда уезжали на Рождество к родственникам, чей дом нередко приходилось буквально откапывать из-под толстого слоя снега, но сейчас…

Дерек покачал головой. Не о том он думает, совсем не о том.

Лучше волноваться о той машине, что движется в его направлении. Дерек отложил нож и поднялся на ноги. Сквозь запахи бензина и машинного масла пробивался тот запах, который Дерек не думал почувствовать здесь.

Что охотнику понадобилось у его сгоревшего дома, да, к тому же, в одиночку?

Машина остановилась в сотне метров, где-то за деревьями. Дерек услышал, как Крис заглушил мотор, вытащил ключи из зажигания - зачем? кому его машина могла понабиться здесь? -снял пистолет с предохранителя - о, этот звук ни с чем не спутаешь - и медленно вышел на открытый участок перед домом.

Дерек выпустил когти на руках и позволил глазам загореться красным. Пусть охотник и пришел один, он здесь нежеланный гость.

Крис остановился в паре метров от крыльца. Расстояние, которое вполне можно покрыть большим прыжком, но за это время можно успеть выстрелить. Крис держал пистолет в опущенной руке. Сердцебиение было спокойное, а дыхание - ровное, словно он пришел на встречу к старому, давно опостылевшему знакомому, а не к альфе местной стаи.

\- Хейл, - Крис чуть склонил голову, не отрывая от Дерека взгляда.

\- Арджент, - вернул любезность тот. – Что тебе нужно?

\- Ты не поверишь, - Крис усмехнулся. – Обсудить одно общее дело.

\- Общее дело? У нас с тобой? – Дерек не удержался от смешка и сделал шаг вперед. – Не похоже, что у нас есть общие дела.

Крис даже не дернулся, лишь поморщился, словно сама мысль об их сотрудничестве вызывала у него зубную боль. Дерек вполне его понимал, ему самому хотелось что-нибудь сломать, когда речь шла о семейке Арджентов. Пусть и психованной у них была одна только Кейт.

\- Боюсь, что общие дела у нас есть, - Крис левой рукой достал из кармана куртки фотографию и продемонстрировал ее Дереку. – Как тебе такая картинка?

Дерек невольно подался вперед.

На фотографии было… тело. Тело обыкновенной девушки, на вид лет двадцати пяти, светловолосой и с длинными ногами, которые никак не скрывала короткая юбка.

Но что-то в нем было не так.

\- Она была чем-то больна? – спросил Дерек. – Вид у нее… болезненный.

\- Ты еще скажи, что у нее мертвый вид, - огрызнулся Крис. – Нет, совершенно здорова, даже травкой не баловалась, по словам друзей. Как и не лечилась от сердечных заболеваний. Что странно, ведь именно остановившееся сердце ее и убило.

\- И все? – Дерек удивленно поднял брови. – Это официальное заключение?

\- Не знаю, что они напишут в официальных бумажках, но наш человек в морге настаивает именно на этом. У нее просто остановилось сердце, без малейшей на то причины. И знаешь, - Крис поморщился, – ты не видел ее тела. Ребята утверждают, что в нем что-то не так. Долго пытались сформулировать, что именно им не нравится, но в итоге все пришли к одному: оно словно… выпито. Кожа бледная, хотя на последних фото девушка – Анника - загорелая, волосы тусклые, несмотря на усилия парикмахерских. И самое главное - оно, тело, не пахло. Совсем. Наш нюх - нечета вашему, но даже мы кое-что чуем. Но не в этот раз. Ни пота, ни духов, ничего. Это ненормально.

\- Это ты мне рассказываешь? – Дерек хмыкнул, сел обратно на крыльцо и вновь подхватил нож.

Крис перевел взгляд на оружие в его руках. Гадает, для чего оно Дереку? Нет, охотник, не надейся, к отцовскому наследству ты не притронешься даже в виде мишени.

\- Вот ты мне сейчас рассказал все это… - медленно проговорил Дерек, подкинул нож и аккуратно, кончиками когтей, его поймал. – Зачем? Это не наша работа, сам знаешь.

\- Знаю. Вы бы разорвали ей горло. Как Кейт, - в глазах Криса вспыхнул нехороший огонек. – Но эта тварь, кем бы она ни была, наведет здесь еще шороху. Я не встречал подобного, ты, как я полагаю - тоже. Спорим, она нападет еще раз? И спорим, мы ее с поличным не поймаем? Мы можем враждовать, Хейл, мы можем делить территорию и иногда надирать друг другу задницы. Нам это спускают с рук и ваши, и наши. Но это ровно до того момента, пока мы не привлекаем внимания окружающих. Как скоро череда якобы случайных убийств всколыхнет, не знаю… ФБР? Или чересчур ретивого копа? Мы должны сами найти эту тварь и прихлопнуть. Вместе мы это сделаем быстрее.

\- А потом вернемся к старой доброй вражде?

\- Не исключено, - пожал плечами Крис. – Ну, так что? Ты согласен?

И, переложив пистолет в левую, протянул ему правую руку. Дерек, на мгновение замешкавшись, пожал ее.

Если Крис прав и в город действительно забрела какая-то незнакомая им нечисть, то поддержка охотников будет весьма кстати. А Дерек никому не позволит безнаказанно охотиться на его территории.

Крис разорвал рукопожатие первым, просто выдернув руку и демонстративно проведя ею по куртке, словно стирая прикосновение Дерека. Тот хмыкнул. Если Крис сам пришел к нему, то дело для охотников запахло жареным. Может, история с Кейт достигла нужных ушей или еще что, но не просто же так Крис лез проявлять сознательность и способность действовать совместно даже со злейшими врагами.

Дерек себя не обманывал: их сотрудничество будет длиться ровно до того момента, как Ардженты укрепят свое положение в городе или Крис достигнет каких-то своих целей.

Ну, или же Дерек выйдет из игры раньше.

Но в любом случае, Крис прав: с тем заглянувшим к ним существом нужно что-то делать.

Дерек перевел взгляд на фотографию, которую Крис все еще держал в руке. Кто же убивает столь причудливым способом и почему охотники так уверены, что это не простое совпадение?

Мало ли, что в жизни бывает.

 

Беты волновались. Когда Дерек появился на пороге дома, там его ждали только двое: Айзек, которому было просто некуда идти, и Эрика, заимевшая привычку проводить все свободное время, крутясь где-то неподалеку. 

Запахи эмоций нельзя описать словами, наверное, потому, что каждый чувствовал их по-разному. Питер как-то говорил, что возбуждение пахнет восточными сладостями, а страх – теплой домашней выпечкой. Дерек на это лишь покрутил пальцем у виска и назвал его кулинарным извращенцем. Для него у страха был едкий и противный запах, словно смесь пота с чем-то острым, вроде перца, а возбуждение, напротив, напоминало клубничную или лимонную жвачку.

А вот беспокойство… Дерек терялся, если пытался разложить этот запах на составляющие и подобрать ему, запаху, аналоги. Он щекотал ноздри. Не так резко, как перец, но все равно чувствительно, словно…

Да, черт возьми, он не Жан-Батист Гренуй, чтобы разбираться в этой кухне! 

Но запах беспокойства ему определенно нравился. Он почему-то давал какую-то необъяснимую уверенность, что все будет хорошо.

Сильнее всего беспокойством несло даже не от Эрики, как ожидал Дерек, а от Айзека. Он, как и тот парень, Стайлз, буквально пропах страхом и болью, лишь не так давно к его запаху примешалось что-то более мирное. Запах стаи. Запах того сгоревшего печенья, которое безуспешно попыталась испечь Эрика, но лишь в ярости разбила противень. 

И теперь от него пахло беспокойством.

Дерек не стал сдерживать порыв волка и потрепал Айзека по голове. Тот неловко дернулся и, казалось, забился в кресло еще глубже, при этом прибавив звук телевизора. Но Дерек почувствовал, как его сердцебиение выровнялось, а сам он расслабился и даже слегка улыбнулся.

Эрика крутилась у единственного в доме зеркала, пытаясь рассмотреть со всех сторон, как удачно на ней смотрится светло-зеленая блузка.

Как ни странно, даже без выреза до пупка. 

На Дерека Эрика не обратила ровным счетом никакого внимания, лишь ее рука немного дернулась, порвав тонкую ткань. Эрика с сожалением оглядела прореху на узком рукаве, разочарованно цокнула и безо всякого перехода спросила:

\- Все хорошо?

Дерек, помедлив, кивнул. Пока, и, правда, ничего не случилось.

\- Пока все хорошо, - уже вслух повторил он. – Но держитесь подальше от Эллисон Арджент. И, пожалуй, от темных переулков.

\- Боишься за маньяков? – насмешливо фыркнула Эрика, оборачиваясь. – Обещаю быть нежной.

Но Дерек не был настроен шутить, поэтому спустя мгновение Эрика уже держалась за горло, зажимая глубокую царапину. В ее глазах мелькнула обида. 

\- Ходите осторожнее, - негромко повторил Дерек. – Полнолуние уже через неделю. Твое первое полнолуние, Эрика. Все не так просто, как это кажется на первый взгляд. Не давайте себя провоцировать. Никому и ничему.

Эрика коротко кивнула, медленно отводя руку от шеи. Царапина была все еще ярко-алой, но уже не кровоточила. У девочки хорошая регенерация - раны, нанесенные альфой, так быстро не проходят. Айзек пробормотал что-то невнятное, но в целом утверждающе.

Дерек еще раз окинул взглядом комнату. Старая продавленная мебель, потертый пол, кое-где лежит пыль, телевизор в углу, бормотавший что-то на тему итогов очередного матча, аккуратные светлые занавески на окнах, которые, как и те две смешные статуэтки в виде ангелочков, которые принесла Эрика на прошлой неделе, и два обеспокоенных, действительно обеспокоенных подростка.

Какое-то теплое чувство расцвело внутри.

Это его дом.

Это его стая.

Впервые со дня отъезда Лоры у Дерека на душе стало так спокойно и легко.

А Эрике и Айзеку придется пробежать еще тройку лишних кругов на сегодняшней тренировке. 

 

***

 

Отец вернулся далеко за полночь. Стайлз, честно подогревший еду к восьми вечера, ждал его, сидя перед телевизором, и отстраненно наблюдал за погоней Арагорна и команды за орками.

Наверное, начинать на ночь глядя марафон «Властелина Колец» не самая лучшая идея - это занимает слишком много времени. Глаза уже слипались, а Мерри с Пиппином еще не были спасены.

Входная дверь открылась почти неслышно. Если бы не порыв ветра, из-за которого дверь с силой захлопнулась, Стайлз бы даже не понял, что отец вернулся. Стайлз вздрогнул, скидывая с себя остатки сна.

Судя по звукам, отец разувался, снимал куртку и убирал табельное орудие в небольшой сейф, спрятанный в одном из ящиков комода. Стайлз потянулся, чувствуя, как ноют затекшие мышцы, и выключил телевизор.

Экран погас медленно, с тихим щелчком. Этот последний звук почему-то всегда завораживал Стайлза, словно если его не будет, не произойдет какое-то магическое таинство. 

Просто маленький ритуал, придуманный ребенком, который слишком часто оставался дома один. После смерти мамы отец буквально ударился в работу, словно все те часы, что он провел рядом с ней, были взяты у кого-то под грабительские проценты. 

Даже после произошедшего два года назад отец не слишком изменил свой образ жизни. Все так же брал ночные смены и подолгу засиживался над бумагами. Иногда Стайлзу казалось, что не будь в городе преступлений, типа без спроса взятых покататься машин или последних нападений диких зверей, отец бы придумал что-то еще.

Не потому что он не хочет возвращаться домой, а потому что не умеет по-другому.

\- Ты еще не спишь?

Отец стоял на пороге комнаты. В одной руке он держал бутерброд, а в другой – бутылку с пивом.

\- Не сплю, - качнул головой Стайлз. – А ты опять ешь всякую гадость вместо того, чтобы нормально поужинать?

\- Это мне говорит тот, кто в одиночку уговорил пиццу? – парировал отец, кивнув на пустую коробку на столе. – Спорим, запивал ты ее газировкой?

\- Не угадал, молоком.

Стайлз со смехом положил руки на колеса, но отец сам взялся за ручки кресла.

\- Ну что, поехали? – с деланным весельем спросил он, чуть подтолкнув коляску вперед. – Хочешь, завтра съездим куда-нибудь? Все же воскресенье. В кино там или просто на природу? Мы давно не устраивали пикники, а погода еще позволяет.

\- Только не говори, что у тебя выходной, - Стайлз неловко повернул голову, чувствуя, как шея сразу начинает ныть от неудобной позы. – Тебя насильно отправили отдыхать?

\- Не совсем, - отец чуть поморщился. – Скорее я сам взял несколько часов отгула. Это не слишком честно, но… Сын, я не могу по тебе соскучиться, в конце концов?

\- Можешь. Просто это… странно?..

Отец в ответ лишь рассмеялся и повез его на второй этаж. Пол чуть скрипел, лестницу освещала только лампочка в прихожей. Все это почему-то так убаюкивало, что Стайлз почувствовал, что засыпает.

Но не время.

Он с силой провел руками по лицу, пытаясь отогнать сон и, словно между делом, спросил:

\- А что произошло сегодня? На вызове.

Отец промолчал, лишь ускорил шаг. Заговорил лишь у самых дверей в спальню Стайлза.

\- Это была девушка, - отрывисто произнес он. – Двадцать три года. Анника Сноу. Умница, красавица, Калифорнийский университет. Вернулась буквально на несколько дней, на юбилей родственника. Никто даже не писал заявление о пропаже и не думал волноваться. Она просто вышла в магазин и немного задержалась.

\- Ясно.

Стайлз опустил голову. Он не жалел девушку и ее родных (ну, может, в самой глубине души), больше всего ему хотелось коснуться рук отца. Стайлзу казалось, что он чувствует всю ту боль, которая осела на отце, которой его заразили родственники жертвы, с которыми он наверняка уже виделся.

Хотел дотронуться и, в то же время, до ужаса и дрожи в руках боялся. Такое уже было, он уже делал так не раз и не два, и к чему это привело?

\- Стайлз, ты замерз? Ты весь дрожишь.

Теплые руки отца легли на его плечи, осторожно гладя. Стайлз судорожно вздохнул, чувствуя разливающееся внутри тепло.

Отец достаточно редко сам прикасался к нему.

Стайлз кривовато улыбнулся и толкнул дверь в спальню. Он замерз. Ему почти всегда холодно, просто в разной степени. Но отцу об этом знать не обязательно.

\- Спокойной ночи, - попрощался Стайлз, когда они остановились около кровати. – Ты завтра на работу?

\- Только до двенадцати часов, потом свободен до пяти, - отец помог ему пересесть на кровать и стянуть узкую футболку. – Съездим куда-нибудь?

\- Возможно, - неопределенно пожал плечами Стайлз. – Прости, я слишком хочу спать. Разбудишь, когда будешь уходить?

\- Спи уже, - отец со смехом потрепал его по волосам. – Спокойной ночи, сын.

\- Спокойной, - эхом откликнулся тот, когда дверь за отцом закрылась. 

Снять джинсы в сидячем положении – та еще задачка, но Стайлз давно научился с ней справляться. Гораздо сложнее было устроиться под одеялом, не уронить на пол подушку и, уж тем более, не навернуться самому.

Простыни были холодными и противными. Стайлз невольно обнял себя руками и уставился в потолок. Он любил смотреть, как тени на нем играют в догонялки, а иногда и словно что-то пытаются изобразить.

Хотя последнее было всего лишь игрой его воображения. Ведь не могут же тени сами собой сложиться в пять длинных изогнутых линий, не так ли? И эти линии никак не могут напоминать те следы на снегу, что преследуют его в кошмарах.

В Бикон-Хиллз нет снега, здесь ничто не должно напоминать ему тот день.

Стайлз закрыл глаза. Сонливость, словно назло, растворилась, будто ее и в помине не было. А значит…

\- Девяносто девять куриц ходили кругом по полянке, - еле слышно побормотал Стайлз. – Лиса утащила одну и съела. Девяносто восемь куриц ходили кругом по полянке, лиса утащила еще одну…

Кто-то, чтобы уснуть, считает прыгающих через забор баранов. Стайлз с самого детства представлял, как лиса лакомится толстыми несушками.

В конце концов, каждый имеет право на странности. Просто у Стайлза их несколько больше, чем у других людей.

4.

Арджент оказался прав. Оно не остановилось на одной жертве.

Дерек присел на корточки перед телом молодого парня и с шумом втянул носом воздух. Запах сигарет и подгоревшей каши доносились из квартиры на втором этаже, стойкий сладкий запах гнили из переполненного мусорного бака, что стоял в паре метров, разлитое пиво…

Больше ничего.

Чертов Арджент оказался прав и в другом, еще более невероятном.

\- Ну, так что?

Дерек раздраженно обернулся. Крису Ардженту явно не слишком часто приходилось стоять «на шухере», и сейчас он нервничал. Постоянно озирался, заглядывал за угол и вообще вел себя так, словно это он только что совершил убийство, а не просто успел приехать на место преступления раньше полиции.

\- Так что? – повторил Крис. – Что-нибудь чуешь?

\- Тебе описать все, что я, как ты выразился, чую? – Дерек выпрямился, одернув джинсы. – Поверь, тебе это не понравится. Как и мне не нравится заряженный аконитовыми пулями пистолет у тебя за поясом.

Крис в ответ лишь фыркнул.

\- Не думай, что я начну оправдываться и говорить, что у нас «пакт о ненападении», - он вытащил пистолет из-за пояса и переложил его в кобуру, откуда его проще и быстрее было извлечь. – Твое оружие всегда с тобой, я просто уровнял шансы в случае чего.

Дерек демонстративно закатил глаза и прислушался. Запоздавшие полицейские машины были уже совсем близко.

\- Пошли отсюда, изобразим двух обеспокоенных папаш за чашкой кофе, - Дерек махнул рукой на видневшуюся даже отсюда яркую вывеску круглосуточного кафе. – Встретимся там через десять минут.

\- Двух обеспокоенных папаш? – затормозил Крис. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Что ты беспокоишься за Эллисон, а я – за Айзека. Парня надо либо эмансипировать, либо самому навязаться опекуном. Обсудим все тонкости нынешней образовательной системы за вечерней чашечкой кофе.

\- Не приплетай сюда мою дочь, - Крис буквально ощетинился, а рука его дернулась в сторону пистолета.

Но Дерек лишь хмыкнул и, подпрыгнув, ухватился за край пожарной лестницы. Главное, чтобы старая конструкция его вес выдержала. 

\- Ты параноик, Арджент, - сообщил ему Дерек, подтянувшись. – Но паранойя твоя вполне объяснима.

Судя по лицу Криса, тот выстрелил бы хотя бы для профилактики, но полицейские сирены отрезвляли и не давали совершить опрометчивого поступка. Поэтому тот лишь сплюнул сквозь зубы, приподнял воротник куртки и быстрым шагом прошел мимо переулка с трупом.

Дерек быстро забрался на крышу и уже оттуда огляделся. Полиция прибыла уже через пару минут. Уснули они там, что ли? Всего одна патрульная машина, перепуганный светловолосый паренек за рулем и тучный, уставший от всего этого его напарник. Несколько странно, особенно для вызова в темное время суток. 

Полицейские склонились над трупом, пробормотали что-то в рацию про парамедиков и отошли в сторону. Паренек быстро разматывал ленту, еще неумело крепил ее на стенах домов, оцепляя место преступления.

А ему пора уходить.

Дерек, разбежавшись, перепрыгнул на соседнюю крышу. Быстро и совершенно бесшумно. 

Бетам этому еще предстоит научиться.

Крис уже ждал его в кафе. Цедил кофе с коньяком (в десятом-то часу вечера) и раздраженно барабанил пальцами по столу.

\- Ты был прав, - произнес Дерек, садясь напротив. – У тела запаха не было, совершенно. Ты знаешь, кто это был?

\- Пока нет, - Крис отставил чашку. – Мои люди это уже выясняют. Поспорим, что он был каким-нибудь спортсменом и уж точно не был таким… высушенным?

\- Бессмысленный спор, - Дерек улыбнулся подошедшей официантке. – Горячий чай и бифштекс.

Крис удивленно приподнял брови.

\- Белок не усваивается, если запить его горячим чаем, ты знал об этом?

\- У меня усваивается все. И вообще, это не твое дело, - Дерек снял куртку и, откинувшись на стуле, скрестил руки на груди. – У тебя есть соображения, кто это может быть? В семейном бестиарии ничего подходящего не нашлось?

Крис покачал головой.

\- Ничего похожего, - ответил он. – С таким предки не встречались. А у вас?

\- Стараниями твоей сестрицы книги и семейные хроники не уцелели. А из того, что мне доступно на данный момент, ничего похожего на нашего «паука» найти не удалось.

\- Паука? Почему паука?

Дерек пожал плечами.

\- Паук своих жертв буквально выпивает. Этот действует похоже. Знаешь, их словно… выпили. Другого слова подобрать не могу. Просто вот так вот разом и одним глотком. Забрали все питательное, даже запах. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Крис кивнул и отставил пустую чашку. Некоторое время молчали. Крис о чем-то размышлял, раздраженно барабаня пальцами по столу, а Дерек лениво оглядывал помещение кафе и, что важнее, посетителей. От троих ощутимо несло оружейной смазкой и, совсем еле слышно, аконитом. Дерек усмехнулся и принял из рук хорошенькой официантки буквально дымящуюся чашку с чаем.

Девушка разом вспыхнула и поспешила удалиться.

А Крис молодец, успел вызвонить и вызвать своих людей в кафе за каких-то семь минут. Быстро сработанно. 

\- Что мы будем делать? – первым заговорил Крис. – Второй труп спустя два дня. Полнолуние уже в эту субботу. Если убийства ритуальные, то этот факт прибавляет им вес.

\- Не думаю, что убийства ритуальные, - поморщился Дерек. – Мне больше кажется, что наша зверушка просто выбирала жертв посочнее, а не по каким-то другим признакам.

\- Их было всего двое, откуда тебе знать систему этой зверушки? 

\- Их было всего двое, что дало повод думать, что убийства ритуальные? – парировал Дерек. – Вот что, Арджент. Когда полиция уберется, мы вернемся в тот переулок. Может, мы что-то упустили. Или зверушка оставила след. Своих мордоворотов тоже можешь захватить.

Крис скривился, словно от зубной боли, но кивнул. Даже махнул своим парням, будто давая знак, что их раскрыли. Те никак не отреагировали, но за пистолеты почему-то держаться перестали.

Дерек допил свой чай и пододвинул принесенный бифштекс.

Арджент может думать что угодно, а Дерек просто очень голоден и устал. Быть альфой для стаи из подростков оказалось занятием более чем хлопотным.

Первое полнолуние для троих из четырех. Это обещало много новой головной боли. А присутствие где-то на заднем плане клана охотников лишь добавляло остроты происходящему.

То, что Крис воспользуется любым поводом, чтобы начинить его бет аконитом, Дерек даже не сомневался. Неизвестная зверушка – неизвестной зверушкой, а «порядок» в городе Крис будет поддерживать любой ценой.

Как и Дерек, который за свою стаю порвет глотку любому, кто посмеет на нее покуситься. 

Больше он ее не потеряет.

 

Может, для людей это было еще и ничего, но с точки зрения (и нюха) оборотня место преступления достаточно затоптали. Дерек долго ходил на заасфальтированном пяточке земли и пытался разобраться в том немыслимом клубке запахов, не в силах понять, что не так.

Все запахи были… обычными. И легко объяснимыми. Но в то же время…

Дерек никак не мог уловить за хвост мысль, которая настойчиво крутилась у него в голове. Что-то такое…

\- Итак?

Дерек коротко рыкнул, отчего Крис отшатнулся и схватился за пистолет. Дерек лишь отвел взгляд и вновь склонился над местом, где лежало тело.

Ничего. Если это существо и оставило запах, то он уже давно выветрился - слишком много времени прошло.

\- Ничего, - Дерек раздраженно ударил по стене, оставляя на камне длинные царапины. – Здесь есть что-то знакомое, но не скажу, что именно. И знакомое именно в запахе.

\- Так у вас вовсе не такая идеальная память, как говорят? – несколько нервно спросил Крис, медленно убирая пистолет обратно в кобуру. – Больше ты ничего не можешь сказать?

Дерек покачал головой.

\- Это не та информация, которую бы я стал скрывать. И вообще…

Он резко замолчал, выпрямившись, и напряженно прислушался. Крис медленно обернулся, отходя на несколько шагов в сторону, давая Дереку возможность, в случае чего, броситься вперед.

\- Что случилось? – одними губами спросил Крис. – Ты что-то слышишь?

\- Тихо, - шикнул Дерек. – Они здесь. 

\- Кто это –«они»?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно признался Дерек, медленно расслабляясь. – Но их уже здесь нет.

Дерек и сам не мог толком объяснить, что именно услышал. Быстрый шорох, невнятный шёпот и лязг, словно от мечей. Крис, услышав об этом, лишь покрутил пальцем у виска и посоветовал проверить слух.

Уже собравшегося ответить Дерека прервала пришедшая смс.

Пустая смс от Скотта.

Пустая смс от Скотта, который обычно звонит и едва ли не орет в трубку.

Дерек нахмурился, чувствуя, как зудят десна от вылезающих клыков. Он коротко провел языком по кромке зубов, успокаиваясь, и как можно небрежнее убрал телефон в карман.

\- И все равно я что-то слышал, - произнес он, приподнимая воротник куртки. – Удачи, Арджент. Как найдешь что-нибудь про нашего паука – позвони.

И быстро ушел, оставив недоумевающего Криса позади. Охотникам совершенно ни к чему знать, что в стае что-то произошло.

 

Ни для кого не было секретом, что между альфой и каждой бетой в его стае существует связь. Она проходит красной нитью через всю их жизнь и обрывается только после смерти одного из них.

Дерек чувствовал, что что-то происходит. Чувствовал, как волнуется Эрика и что-то (или кого-то) ищет, точно знал, что Бойд все еще торчит на том складе, где подрабатывал грузчиком, а Айзек злится на учителя и пытается решить химию.

И Дерек совершенно не чувствовал Скотта. Его словно отрезало почти сразу после той смс, как будто кто-то оборвал их «ниточку». И Дереку это совершенно не нравилось. Он точно знал, что Скотт жив - потеря связи с умершей бетой чувствуется совсем иначе - но между ним и Скоттом словно встала невидимая стена, которая напрочь отрезала все.

Дерек сел за руль Камаро, прикрыл глаза и прислушался к себе.

Где он ощущал Скотта в последний раз? Кажется, он был дома. Или собирался в кино?

Внутри все задрожало от нетерпения и волнения. Дерек коротко рыкнул и дернулся, сбрасывая наваждение. Он терпеть этого не мог: когда чувства беты берут верх и ощущаются, словно свои собственные.

Зато теперь не было сомнений, где, а точнее, с кем носит Скотта.

Дерек сам толком не знал, зачем он раздобыл этот номер. Звонить по нему он точно никогда не собирался, но надо же - пришлось.

Трубку взяли только спустя долгие пятнадцать гудков. Голос Эллисон дрожал.

\- Скотт, это ты? Ты в порядке?

\- Это я как раз и хотел узнать от тебя, - Дерек потер шею. – Что произошло?

\- Дерек? Дерек Хейл? Откуда ты…

\- Что произошло, Эллисон? – они говорят от силы секунд десять, а эта девчонка уже начала его раздражать. – Не молчи, твоему придурку парню могу помочь только я, поэтому говори.

Эллисон молчала буквально пару секунд. Молодец, быстро сообразила, что идти за помощью ей и правда не к кому.

\- Мы были в кино, в том старом кинотеатре на окраине. Потом гуляли и…

\- Короче, Эллисон, у нас мало времени.

\- Скотт что-то услышал. Я не знаю, что именно, он не объяснил. Он ничего не объяснил, лишь велел уезжать подальше, а сам обратился и… и…

Дерек медленно выдохнул. Ничего толкового Эллисон не сказала, но хотя бы подсказала, где искать Скотта.

Обратиться при охотнике – ну, не придурок ли он? 

Эллисон продолжала что-то бормотать о том, как она волнуется, и что тоже краем глаза что-то заметила, но никак не может объяснить, что именно, что это произошло слишком быстро и что в темноте несложно обманутся.

Дерек потер переносицу. Никогда бы не подумал, что дочь Криса и племянница Кейт Арджент окажется болтливой.

\- Ты в порядке, Эллисон? – грубо перебил ее Дерек. – Где ты сейчас?

\- Да, в порядке, - после некоторой заминки ответила она. – Еду домой. Осталось буквально пара кварталов.

\- Хорошо. Постарайся не въехать в дерево и не вылететь с дороги. Боюсь, даже в таком случае твой отец будет иметь претензии именно к нам, а не к несчастному дереву.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Дерек отключился, бросил телефон на соседнее сидение и завел мотор.

Насколько он помнил, до того самого кинотеатра намного быстрее доехать, даже с учетом скорости передвижения оборотней.

Только бы это был не их «паучок». Смерть беты, даже самой слабой, всегда плохо сказывается на всей стае, а особенно сильно бьет отдачей по альфе.

 

Как и большинство маленьких городков, Биккон-Хиллз практически вымирал после девяти вечера. Магазины закрывались, работали лишь пара-тройка закусочных, где нередко коротали время полицейские ночной смены, из развлечений – несколько клубов, даже работающих не каждый день, и, конечно же, пустые дороги.

Последнее для Дерека было особенно непривычным. После тех лет, что он прожил с сестрой в Нью-Йорке, отсутствие пробок казалось тем, что выходило за рамки фантастики даже для оборотня.

В Нью-Йорке на такую дорогу потребовалось бы почти полчаса.

В Биккон-Хиллз – чуть больше семи минут.

Дерек затормозил резко, тормоза издали громкий неприятный звук, на который Дерек не обратил ровным счетом никакого внимания.

Эллисон сказала, что после кино они пошли гулять. Куда бы он, Дерек, повел девушку гулять после сеанса? Опустим то, что в такое захолустье Дерек ни за что бы не притащил девушку. С другой стороны, он никогда и не прятался от ее папаши-охотника.

Дерек вышел из машины, огляделся, с шумом вдохнул воздух, пытаясь разобраться в мешанине ароматов, что всегда были на улице. Нет, это бесполезно, только если точно знать, куда именно они пошли «гулять».

Фары проезжавшей мимо машины, словно давая подсказку на так и не заданный вопрос, осветили вход в небольшой сквер, уже несколько лет запертый на тяжелый замок.

Точнее, уже несколько лет на памяти Дерека запертый на тяжелый замок, но, как видно, современные подростки боялись полицию еще меньше, чем ровесники Дерека в свое время.

Замок был сломан, одна из створок красивых кованых ворот сейчас висела на одной петле, а вторая и вовсе отсутствовала.

Да, Скотт, ты романтик. Выгуливать девушку в давно заброшенном сквере, который раньше постоянно был заперт на загадочную «реконструкцию», а сейчас больше напоминал те места, которыми с детства пугают красивых девочек.

Дерек снял куртку (если придется обращаться, то она помешает, да и жаль будет хорошую вещь), бросил ее в салон машины и поежился, чувствуя, как от холода волоски на руках встают дыбом. 

Покосившаяся створка ворот наводила самые мрачные предчувствия. Волк внутри Дерека буквально бесновался, когтями пытаясь вырваться наружу, и присмирить его оказалось не так уж и просто.

Тем более что и сам Дерек сейчас больше всего хотел оскалиться и зарычать в ту темноту, что поглотила деревья.

Отсутствие фонарей в сквере вовсе не было помехой для зрения оборотня, но было там что-то еще… Дерек буквально всей сущностью чувствовал, что там, в сквере, кто-то был.

Или там что-то было.

Прежде чем войти, Дерек некоторое время постоял перед входом, напряженно всматриваясь в темноту, пытаясь хотя бы предположить, что именно так напугало Скотта, что он предпочел отослать Эллисон подальше от этого места.

С темного неба упала первая капля дождя. Мерзкого и холодного осеннего дождя. Дерек потер мокрый нос и поднял голову. На лицо тут же упало еще несколько холодных капель.

Раньше начнем – раньше закончим?

И Дерек вошел в сквер, суеверно пытаясь не коснуться его ограды.

 

***

 

Стайлзу было страшно. Он сам не мог толком объяснить, чего именно он так боялся, но страх от этого не становился меньше.

Внутри все словно замерзло, в очередной раз. Стоит только тронуть – и все внутренности разлетятся на мелкие и острые осколки, которые потом не собрать.

Стайлз с трудом дышал. За каждый вздох приходилось буквально бороться со всем своим существом, руки тряслись так, что компьютерная мышка попросту выскальзывала из них, не давая ни малейшей возможности отвлечься.

Как будто серфинг по Интернету или какой-то фильм могут заставить его не думать.

А о чем он хотел не думать, Стайлз не знал.

Он слышал о приступах паники, которыми были подвержены люди, но никогда не считал, что это что-то серьезное, что это может быть так ужасно.

Во рту пересохло, но сил на то, чтобы протянуть руку и взять стоящую на столе бутылку, не было. Да и бесполезно: горло так сжимает в спазмах, что он скорее захлебнется, чем напьётся.

Внизу, в гостиной, негромко говорил телевизор. Отец уже уехал на дежурство, опять забыл выключить.

Вспышка раздражения на короткое время пересилила страх, Стайлз сжал кулаки и лег грудью на стол. Стул угрожающе поехал назад, и Стайлз, вцепившись в столешницу, медленно подтянулся на руках, вновь возвращаясь на место.

Стрелки на часах приближались к одиннадцати вечера, завтра будний день, необходимо ехать в школу, первой будет химия, а у Стайлза сна ни в одном глазу.

Опять завтра нарвется на отработку у Харриса.

Стайлз раздраженно провел ладонью по голове. Волосы снова отросли.

Страх медленно отступал, словно эта короткая злость на отца, на химию и все остальное подействовала как укол или таблетка, вспугнув эти ледяные объятия. Только вот руки продолжают мерзнуть.

Стайлз покосился на верхний ящик стола, где под старыми тетрадями, лежали теплые перчатки. Их приходилось прятать от отца, который, наслушавшись пустоголовых врачей, толком даже не в состоянии объяснить, что у Стайлза с ногами, начинал волноваться, когда он, Стайлз, принимался мерзнуть.

Климат в Калифорнии достаточно мягкий, Стайлз просто не мог постоянно мерзнуть, это явно психическое, и его в очередной раз стоит тащить к очередному врачу.

А то, что у Стайлза всегда были холодные руки, он как-то забывал.

Поэтому Стайлз и прятал перчатки и широкий, больше напоминавший узкую шаль, шарф, как другие подростки прячут сигареты или порно-журналы.

Или травку вместо журналов. Нафига такие журналы сейчас вообще нужны, в век Интернета?

К слову об Интернете.

Стайлз щелкнул мышкой по браузеру. Страница грузилась медленно, провайдер в очередной раз халтурил. Стайлз щелкнул пальцем по старому модему, но тот лишь равнодушно мигнул одним из огоньков, а на мониторе появилось издевательское «Ошибка соединения».

Сплюнув, Стайлз с силой оттолкнулся от стола, надеясь, что этого хватит, чтобы докатиться до кровати.

Не хватило буквально двадцати сантиметром. 

Сегодня явно не его день.

Стайлз со вздохом перевел взгляд на стоящую у стола коляску. Почесал затылок. Еще раз вздохнул.

И завалился на бок.

Вот уж чему он прекрасно научился за эти годы, так это падать. Он точно знал, как свести риск приземлиться неудачно к минимуму. Знал, как не наставить самому себе синяки. Как сделать так, чтобы стул свалился не на него, а рядом.

Но не в этот раз.

\- Ауч, - выдохнул Стайлз, потирая колено, которое задела спинка кресла. – Что б тебя…

И оборвался на полуслове.

Он не врал ни врачам, ни кому-то еще, когда говорил, что ноги болят, но он их не чувствует.

Стайлз, и правда, не чувствовал, если кто-то прикоснется к его ноге или ударит. Та боль, что он ощущал, была лишь отголоском той. Когда ему ломали ноги, когда мороз пробирался под кожу и все тело горело в огне.

Та боль была знакомой, Стайлз помнил ее до мельчайших подробностей.

Эта была совсем другой.

Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не задрать штанины и не посмотреть на наливавшийся синяк. 

«Это психосоматика, молодой человек», - вспомнились Стайлзу слова одного из врачей. Того, что с высокими залысинами и в больших черных очках в модной оправе. 

«Все исключительно в вашей голове и ваших страхах».

Только вот все психологи развели руками.

А может…

«Мы еще вернемся, сучонок».

Стайлз вздрогнул. Голос в его голове прозвучал так ясно и четко, что ему на мгновение показалось, что говорящий сейчас был в одной с ним комнате.

Это невозможно. Он сейчас далеко, чуть ли не на другом конце страны, на севере. Кажется, его даже посадили.

Стайлз обнял себя руками и медленно сел, помогая себе руками. Синяк по-прежнему ныл, но сил на то, чтобы хотя бы развернуть ногу, у Стайлз не было.

Он запрокинул голову, уставившись в потолок. Глаза больно жгло. Он не будет плакать, ему даже не тринадцать лет.

А сколько лет было ему?

«Ты знаешь, что за это полагается статья? И статья уголовная, даже папочка тебя не спасет».

Неправда, Стайлз здесь ни при чем.

\- Я тут ни при чем, - вслух повторил он, замерзшие губы еле шевелились. – Он сам! Я его не толкал, меня там даже рядом не было!

Но комната так и осталась пустой, даже голоса смолкли.

Стайлз с такой силой ударил по прикроватной тумбочке, что стесал кожу с костяшек. Автоматически слизнул кровь и замер, уставившись на стену.

На светлом хорошо видна каждая тень, особенно когда комнату освещает лишь одна лампочка.

Но Стайлзу все равно показалось. В комнате просто не было предметов, которые давали бы такую тень.

И он совсем не видел лисьи хвосты за своей спиной.

Стайлз мастерски научился обманывать себя и окружающих.

Совсем как лиса, да.

***

 

Скотт лежал около скамейки, в самой глубине сквера. Куртка на нем задралась, обнажая поясницу, светло-голубые джинсы испачканы на коленях в земле, а на лице застыло недоуменное и даже почти обиженное выражение.

Дереку пришлось даже прикрыть глаза, чтобы избавиться от иллюзии: больше всего Скотт напоминал сейчас невинную жертву преступления.

Но нет, дышал, поганец.

Дерек приподнял голову Скотта и коснулся пальцами его шеи. Пульс был слабым, но ни разу не сбился. Все обошлось. Только кто на него напал? Чтобы вырубить бету, не оставив ровным счетом никаких следов на нем – это нужно уметь.

Поднять Скотта и переложить его на скамейку не составило никакого труда. Скотт на мгновение даже очнулся, пробормотал что-то и снова отключился. Дерек с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не отвесить ему хорошего подзатыльника, «забыв» спрятать когти. Мозги прочищает и гарантированно выводит из любого состояния - хоть обморока, хоть ярости.

На себе проверено.

Но, отчего-то в последний момент пожалев, Дерек лишь выпрямился и с шумом втянул воздух.

На первый взгляд (и вдох) сквер был самым обычным, разве что слишком чистым для заброшенного властями места, отделался всего-то парой сломанных скамеек. Ни намека ни на наркоманские притоны (от них был противный кислый запах, проникающий повсюду и который ничем не скрыть), ни на какую-то сверхъестественную составляющую.

Любая территория, какой бы отдаленной она ни была, всегда уже поделена, «чистых» земель попросту не существует, есть только нейтральные стороны и нейтральные стаи.

Люди этого не понимают, особенно охотники. Они тешат себя мыслью, что могут контролировать города, в которых живут, улицы, по которым гуляют…

Но все давно поделено между стаями, люди здесь ни при чем.

Пожалуй, даже в Антарктиде не осталось незанятых территорий.

Дерек свято в это верил до нынешней ночи.

Потому что он стоял на территории, которая никак не была помечена. Земли стаи Хейлов уже закончились, ровно перед воротами сквера, а земли другой стаи еще не начались.

Чистая территория посреди Америки.

Дерек недоверчиво рыкнул и позволил волку показаться. Если он ошибся, то совсем скоро появятся другие и будут требовать с него ответ.

Но спустя две минуты и даже спустя десять никто не пришел. Ни один альфа бы этого не спустил, значит…

Вот какая ты, территория Договора.

Мать рассказывала, что существуют места, где стаи могли собраться и переговорить, разрешить свои вопросы. И никто ни на кого не нападет. Таких мест немного - от силы десяток по все стране - и про их местоположения знают только альфы.

Ни ему, ни Лоре мать передать это знание не успела, и Дерек жил с мыслью, что это всего лишь сказка, которую рассказывают перед сном волчатам.

И вот, надо же, он стоит посреди этой самой «сказки» и не совсем понимает, что же будет дальше, кто придет к нему на встречу.

А то, что кто-то придет, Дерек не сомневался, иначе он сам не прошел бы дальше ворот и уж точно не нашел бы Скотта - оглушенного, но живого.

Дерек покосился на Скотта: бледнее обычного, но ни запаха крови, ни боли (Дерек даже прикоснулся к его плечу, проверяя) он не почувствовал.

Тогда почему он до сих пор не очнулся?

\- Организму нужны силы, чтобы осознать и вернуться в привычное состояние, - ответила темнота на незаданный вопрос. – Совсем скоро он придет в себя. Слишком слаб, обычно это занимает меньше времени.

Дерек обернулся так резко, что стоящая практически за его спиной женщина отшатнулась, чуть качнувшись на каблуках.

Средний рост, азиатка, только тем и примечательна. Вот только…

\- Почему я тебя не почувствовал? – вопрос прозвучал резко, Дерек так и не смог скрыть опасение и злость.

Злость за бету (пусть не слишком удавшуюся, но его бету), злость за то, что его обвели вокруг пальца и заманили в этот сквер, что он сам попался, как ребенок.

Но женщина в ответ на это лишь пожала плечами и отбросила волосы с плеч.

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, где мы находимся? По глазам вижу, что ты сам догадался, даже если не знал до этого. Мы просто не может причинять друг другу вред, поэтому и чувства… притупляются. Я тоже почти не чувствую твой запах, если тебя это утешит. Но я пришла не за этим.

Голос женщины изменился, сейчас перед Дереком стояла альфа. Изменились интонации, взгляд, даже осанка. Дерек с интересом склонил голову. Женщины-альфы далеко не редкость, но вот азиатки… Про них на территории Америки Дерек еще не слышал.

\- В вашем городе завелась тварь, которую я выслеживаю уже семьдесят лет, - Дерек даже бровью не повел – внешность у оборотней для идентификации возраста не подходила от слова «совсем». – Как только дошли неясные слухи, я вылетела сюда. Мои… помощники уже начали работу.

Они кивнула в сторону Скотта.

\- Прости за бету, - в ее голосе совсем не было сожаления. – Но с кого-то надо было начинать. Он совсем скоро очнется. Думаю, на него плохо влияет еще и место, где мы находимся.

Дерек удивленно поднял голову.

Над ним шумели ветки деревьев, перекрикивались ночные птицы. Ничего такого, что могло бы плохо влиять. Но не важно.

\- Что ты с ним сделала?

\- Не я, - она покачала головой. – Мои помощники. Я вас представлю уже совсем скоро. Скажи, трупы выглядели так, словно их выпили? Словно иссушили, не оставив ни капли?

\- Верно, - Дерек кивнул. – Кто это был?

\- Ногицуне, - женщина поморщилась, словно от боли. – Темная лисица, любительница пошутить и полакомиться чужой болью. После долгого воздержания больше всего похожа на наркомана: не может остановиться и ест все больше и больше. Поэтому и трупы. Дерек, - она вновь посерьезнела. – Это очень опасно. Темная лисица может скрываться где угодно и, самое главное, в ком угодно. Пока она не поднимет голову, вы ее не учуете. Вы не сможете предугадать, каким будет ее следующий шаг. Она будет прятаться в любом теле, особенно предпочитая тех, кто будет вызывать жалость: ребенок, старик, красивая девушка. Но не верьте ей. И не пытайтесь драться – ее не победить. Вы видели ее жертвы, во что они превратились. А ведь они наверняка были просто случайностью.

\- И кто же ее в таком случае может остановить?

\- Я, - женщина произнесла это просто, словно само собой разумеющееся. – Я кицуне, такая же лисица. Но я не питаюсь чужой болью, мне это не нужно. Однако я такой же ёкай, как и она, у нас схожая природа.

\- Ёкай?

\- Не важно. Важно другое. Ты поможешь нам? Мы все равно начнем охоту, но ссора с местной стаей ее значительно осложнит.

Дерек медленно кивнул. Врать в таких местах нельзя, женщина говорит правду. А содержать на своей территории паука – ногицуне – не самая хорошая идея.

Женщина улыбнулась и благодарно склонила голову.

\- Моё имя Ношико. Я кицуне. Прошу разрешить доступ на территории стаи, обязуюсь не нарушать единый для всех закон и прошу содействия в поисках того, кто этот закон нарушает. И уйти сразу, как ногицуне будет найдена.

\- Дерек Хейл, волк. Разрешаю кицуне Ношико временно находиться на территории стаи и обязуюсь помочь в поисках того, кто нарушает единый закон.

И Дерек пожал протянутую руку Ношико.

Клятвы, данные на этой территории, нерушимы. Поэтому Дерек и взвалил на спину так и не очнувшегося Скотта и кивнул в сторону выхода.

\- Что с этим лоботрясом? – спросил он уже на самой границе сквера. – Точнее, кто его так?

\- Они, - не стала в этот раз отговариваться Ношико. Она смешно семенила чуть позади Дерека, стараясь не слишком отставать. Выйти с территории они должны вместе. – Это духи, которые мне помогают найти ногицунэ. Они проводят своего рода проверку, нет ли духа лисицы в человеке. Если он чист, то они просто исчезают. А если нет…

Они многозначительно замолчала.

\- То они его убивают?

\- Человек или оборотень, которым завладел ногицуне, все равно почти что мертв. Но нет, они не убивают. Однако и уйти человек от них не сможет. И тогда вмешаюсь я.

Что будет после этого, Дерек предпочел не спрашивать. Лишь остановился около ворот, дожидаясь Ношико. Через невидимую границу они перешагнули вместе.

\- Приводи ко мне своих бет следующей ночью, - произнесла Ношико, натягивая тонкие светлые перчатки. – Лучше разобраться с этим до полнолуния. И еще… прости, но иначе бы ты не согласился.

\- Что ты…

И Дерек, только и успев почувствовать чужое прикосновение к шее, показавшееся ожогом, потерял сознание. 

5.

Стайлз быстро облизал губы и перевел взгляд на окно. После бессонной ночи глаза закрывались сами собой, челюсть ныла от сдерживаемых зевков, а Финсток нес какую-то чушь то ли про двоюродного брата, толи про родную тетку.

С экономикой и Финстоком у Стайлза были отношения… никакие. Стайлз сдавал, в основном, письменные работы, а Финсток все равно не мог заманить его на поле. Поэтому он вряд ли даже помнил фамилию Стайлза, не говоря уже об имени.

Стайлз не удержался и зевнул. 

Финстоку все равно наплевать, а Стайлз хоть поспит. Разве не для этого предназначены последние угловые парты?

Разбудила его Эрика минут за пять до конца урока. Робко улыбнулась (они так толком и не помирились) и тихо спросила:

\- Пообедаем вместе?

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами. Голова была тяжелой, веки пекло, недосып и легкая простуда во всей красе.

\- Ну, пожалуйста, - Эрика умоляюще сложила перед собой руки. – Ты же не бросишь девушку в одиночестве?

\- Ты не девушка, ты старая добрая Эрика, - буркнул в ответ Стайлз, пригладив волосы.

После сегодняшней ночи ему нет да нет, а что-нибудь мерещится. 

Эрика надулась.

\- А вот это сейчас обидно было, - уже серьезно произнесла она. – Насчет «не девушки». Ты так сильно дуешься?

Стайлз в ответ лишь пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал, был ли все еще обижен или нет. Скорее нет, чем да. Точнее, Эрика настолько отдалилась от него за это время, что стала почти чужой.

Людей в свое окружение Стайлз пускал с трудом, особенно в последнее время, а вот Эрика… Эрика пришла в его жизнь как-то сама собой, незаметно влилась.

И так же почти незаметно и безболезненно исчезла из нее. 

Сейчас Стайлз смотрел на уверенную в себе девушку и не видел в ней ту Эрику, которой она была раньше. Исчезло в ней что-то, что цепляло Стайлза.

Не стало того внутреннего надлома.

\- Может, все же сходим? – тихо повторила Эрика, почти умоляюще взглянув на Стайлза. – Я соскучилась. Мы слишком давно не сидели вместе.

\- Это не моя вина, - наверное, слишком грубо ответил Стайлз, убирая тетрадь в рюкзак. – Спасибо, что разбудила.

Звонок прервал Финстока на полуслове (рассказ о кузене продолжался), и почти все с облечением выдохнули. Определенно, Финсток порой нагружал людей той информацией, без которой они с удовольствием бы обошлись.

Так что Стайлз предпочел подождать, пока толпа вывалится из класса, и только тогда положил руки на колеса.

Но коляску уже подтолкнули сзади. Стайлз резко обернулся, почти вывернув шею. На лице Эрики не было ни намека на улыбку. Скорее, обида.

\- Сейчас мы едем обедать, - решительно сказала она, толкая перед собой коляску. – И нет, Стилински, это не обсуждается. И платишь ты.

\- Так бы и сказала, что просто без кошелька, - ответил Стайлз, скрещивая руки на груди. – Ну, поехали тогда. 

Эрика потрепала его по волосам, Стайлз чуть дернул головой, отстраняясь. Но внутри словно расплылось какое-то невнятное теплое чувство.

Словно в холодный день выпил горячий чай или кофе, согревающий все внутренности. 

 

В столовой, как и в любой другой перерыв, было шумно. Стайлз невольно втянул голову в плечи: он ненавидел толпу - в ней легко подойти со спины. Даже если за спиной, как и сейчас, будет и дальше стоять Эрика.

Та, к счастью, прошла мимо всех шумных столов в центре, и дошла до тех «лузерных», за которые большинство учеников сидеть опасалось, вполне справедливо полагая, что к «лузерам» отнесут и их.

Стайлз хотел бы посмотреть на того идиота, который отнес бы к лузерам сегодняшнюю Эрику. Что думают о нем самом, Стайлзу было давно уже наплевать.

Эрика отошла буквально на пару минут и вернулась уже с соком и гамбургерами. Стайлз удивленно приподнял бровь: он и не знал, что в школьной столовой есть гамбургеры явно из Макдональдса.

\- Связи решают все, - пожала плечами Эрика, отвечая на незаданный вопрос. – Привез кто-то, их разом разобрали. 

\- Я и не знал, что их кто-то привозит, - Стайлз притянул к себе один гамбургер и с наслаждением откусил.

Бывает, что и к нему приходит голод.

\- Ну, теперь-то знаешь, - Эрика закинула ногу на ногу и открыла коробку с соком. – Пользуйся, если что.

\- Ну да, конечно, - саркастически произнес Стайлз, с трудом проглотив внушительный кусок. – Ну а… Как у тебя дела, наверное?

\- Отлично, - Эрика пожала плечами. – И Дерек классный. Реально классный. Он такой…. – она мечтательно закатила глаза. – В общем, если бы не одно «но», я бы в него влюбилась.

\- Что же тебе мешает?

\- Да так, разное… - Эрика втянула щеки, отпивая через трубочку. – Но, самое главное, чутье буквально вопит, что не стоит. А чутью я доверяю. А еще такой крутой фильм недавно вышел, мы с Айзеком…

Стайлз закатил глаза и перестал слушать. Когда Эрика начинала что-то рассказывать с таким видом, то можно было смело игнорировать все ее слова – она все равно не заметит. Главное, вовремя кивать и смотреть, желательно только на Эрику.

 

***

 

Дерек до сих пор был зол из-за столь своеобразного знакомства с они. Ношико не постаралась даже сделать вид, что сожалеет, лишь пожала плечами и сказала, что так проще.

И да, Дерек чист, ногицуне сидит не в нем.

На вопрос, всех ли она будет подвергать подобным проверкам, Ношико ничего не ответила. Точнее, сказала, что у нее свои методы, которые она предпочтет не раскрывать.

Но в очередной раз поклялась, что не нарушит закон и не будет привлекать к себе или они внимание. 

Ее целью был исключительно ногицуне.

И Дерек не хотел бы оказаться на месте той лисицы, когда Ношико до нее доберется. 

Ношико не рассказывала, что именно будет с ногицуне, лишь пообещала, что больше лисица не побеспокоит. Никого.

Дерек предпочел не спрашивать подробностей.

 

Провести проверку было решено на максимально нейтральной территории. В тот сквер могли войти только альфы или их представители, поэтому его с сожалением отмели сразу. Впускать Ношико в свой нынешний дом Дерек отказался категорически, а мотель, где жила Ношико, не подходил по понятным причинам.

Поэтому они и стояли в тот вечер около сгоревшего дома Хейлов. Дерек испытывал смешанные чувства: с одной стороны, он сам привел чужака к жилищу семьи, а с другой – перед ним было только изуродованное огнем здание.

Ношико скользнула быстрым взглядом по дому, с сомнением ступила на скрипучее крыльцо, замерла, словно опасаясь, что старые доски провалятся под ее весом, и, когда этого не произошло, медленно поднялась по ступеням. 

В дом она вошла первой, за ней тенью скользнул один из они. Дерек зашел последним, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. По непонятной иронии, передняя часть дома, публичная, не имеющая ровным счетом никакого отпечатка личностей, пострадала больше от времени и людей, чем от огня, тогда как личные комнаты выгорели дотла. 

А может, это даже и к лучшему: незачем впускать чужаков так далеко в свою жизнь.

Ношико стянула с рук перчатки, неаккуратно засунула их в карманы расстегнутого пальто и обернулась. Дерек кивнул в сторону лестницы, отвечая на незаданный вопрос.

\- А она выдержит? – с сомнением спросила Ношико, с сомнением же рассматривая рассохшуюся лестницу. – Выглядит ненадежно.

\- Видимость далеко не всегда правдива, сама знаешь,- пожал плечами Дерек. – А эта лестница без проблем выдерживает меня, а я раза в два тебя тяжелее.

\- Но сейчас-то мы пойдем вместе, - тихо проворчала Ношико, но больше ничего говорить не стала, лишь быстро прошла наверх.

Дерек хмыкнул, заметив, как они следует сразу за своей хозяйкой, словно был готов подхватить ее в любой момент.

В конце концов, у всех свои странности. 

Беты ждали их в одной из немногих уцелевших комнат на втором этаже. Бойд сидел прямо на грязном полу и играл во что-то в телефоне. Судя по звукам, там кого-то убивали. Эрика сидела на узком подоконнике и смотрела куда-то вдаль, Скотт отсутствовал, а Айзека Дерек даже не сразу заметил.

Тот стоял в углу, скрестив руки на груди, и тихо угрожающе рычал. Губы подрагивали, обнажая клыки, а в глазах то и дело вспыхивали желтые искры.

Все трое обернулись, когда в комнату вошла Ношико, но среагировала на нее только Эрика, остальные были успокоены присутствием Дерека рядом с чужаком.

\- Вам объяснили, зачем вы здесь? – сразу перешла к делу Ношико, останавливаясь посреди комнаты. – Обещаете не сопротивляться?

Бойд равнодушно кивнул, вновь уткнувшись в телефон, Эрика смерила Ношико еще одним подозрительным взглядом и неопределенно тряхнула головой. Айзек, казалось, закрылся еще больше.

\- Какого черта мы должны ей доверять? – резко спросил он, отталкиваясь от стены и выпрямляясь во весь рост. – Кто она такая? Почему мы должны верить, что она нас не убьет по-тихому?

\- Потому что ей доверяю я, - Дерек говорил тихо, но его голос разнесся по всей комнате и был слышен, пожалуй, во всем доме. – Ей доверяю я, Айзек.

Но тот лишь вздернул подбородок. Дерек нахмурился. Обычно тихий и даже безынициативный, Айзек сейчас совсем не походил на себя.

\- А почему мы должны доверять тебе?

Вопрос прозвучал в полной тишине, даже звуки на телефоне Бойда на секунду притихли, а тот недоуменно поднял голову. Все посмотрели на Айзека, а тот лишь тяжело и медленно дышал, словно пытался успокоиться. Из глаз уходил желтый цвет, а губы не ранили острые клыки.

\- Все сказал? – к собственному удивлению, Дерек остался совершенно спокоен. Это был не бунт, даже не подобие бунта. Это что-то другое. – Тогда ты идешь первым.

Айзек побледнел и, замотав головой, попятился назад, уткнувшись спиной в стену. В глазах его был страх, что несколько сбивало с толку.

\- Ношико, - Дерек чуть повернул голову в ее сторону, но все так же не сводил взгляда с Айзека. – Начни с него, пусть испробует на себе.

Но Ношико смотрела не на Айзека. Она смотрела на они. Дерек не видел разницы, но сейчас ему показалось, что старый японский демон «сделал стойку», словно пес, взявший след. Ношико обернулась к Дереку и вопросительно приподняла бровь. Дерек перевел взгляд с нее на они, а потом и сам кивнул.

Они, прежде стоявший, словно изваяние, ожил. В один момент (как в тех мультяшках с мгновенным перемещением) оказался на другом конце комнаты, около Эрики. Та вздрогнула так сильно, что чуть не свалилась с подоконника, только остатки стекол и спасли.

Эрика шикнула от боли, вновь выпрямившись. На тонкой белой майке остались длинные порезы, чуть испачканные кровью. Она с легким опасением взглянула на Дерека. Они не шевелился, словно ожидая приказа хозяйки.

\- Действуй, - коротко скомандовала Ношико, сжимая кулаки.

Движения они практически неуловимы, словно он перетекал из одного состояния в другое без промежуточных действий. Вот он стоял неподвижно - и вот он прикоснулся одной рукой к голове Эрики, при этом грубо дернув ее за волосы.

Эрика замерла, приоткрыв рот в немом крике. Взгляд ее буквально остекленевших глаз был прикован к страшной маске на лице демона.

Но было ли у демона лицо?

Все это длилось не более десяти секунд, а потом Эрика обмякла, сползая с подоконника, ударяясь головой об стену. 

Они одним моментом вновь оказался рядом с Ношико, коснулся странной кобуры на ее поясе и исчез, словно растворился. Ношико резким движением запахнула пальто и со злостью уставилась на Эрику.

\- Ногицунэ здесь нет, - голос Ношико дрожал от гнева. – Но вот она, - Ношико ткнула пальцем в Эрику, – она близко с ним общалась, и совсем недавно. И…

Дерек и сам не понял, когда успел перехватить Ношико за пояс и буквально отшвырнуть от Эрики. От удара об стену что-то хрустнуло (дерево или кости, уже и не понять), и Ношико зашипела, больше напоминая змею, чем лисицу. 

\- Не трогай моих бет, - медленно произнес Дерек, смаргивая и переходя на человеческое зрение. Он и сам не заметил, что почти обратился. – Я позволил тебе провести проверку, это самое большее. Айзек прав, мы не можем до конца тебе доверять.

Ношико медленно поднялась на ноги, осторожно коснулась пальцами затылка и покачала головой, не увидев на пальцах крови.

\- Хорошо, была не права, - Ношико поднялась на ноги. – Твоя бета общалась с ногицуне и может сказать, кто это.

\- Это не оправдание, - Дерек с трудом удержался от рыка в сторону Ношико и, развернувшись к бетам, коротко скомандовал: - Все вон.

Бойд поднялся неспешно, почти вальяжно, тогда как Айзек из комнаты практически испарился, вылетев в коридор, словно пробка из бутылки.

Ношико, потерев шею, подошла ближе и, с оглядкой на Дерека, присела около Эрики. Приподняла ее голову, зачем-то прощупала пульс на шее, а потом взяла ее за руку. Дерек встал рядом.

Она не причинит вреда Эрике, просто не решится, но контроль все равно нужен. Ношико закрыла глаза и начала что-то тихо напевать на японском. Чужой язык больно царапал уши, заставляя беспокоиться.

Дерек передернул плечами и взял Эрику за вторую руку.

Ладонь Эрики была теплой и чуть влажной.

Песня Ношкио оборвалась, когда Эрика судорожно вздохнула и открыла глаза. Ношико тут же отпустила ее руку и, поднявшись на ноги, отступила на шаг, безмолвно отдавая Дереку право самому задавать вопросы.

\- Только быстро, - шепнула она. – Бета ослаблена ногицуне, они тоже ее не пощадили. 

Дерек кивнул и чуть потянул боль Эрики на себя. Боль была тягучей и тупой, она не доставляла особого неудобства, но была монотонной. Эрика благодарно улыбнулась и вновь прикрыла глаза.

\- Не теряй сознание, - Дерек отпустил ее руку, от чего почерневшие от чужой боли вены вновь стали нормальными, и несильно хлопнул ее по щеке. – Эрика, с кем ты сегодня общалась?

\- Со многими, - Эрика говорила медленно, проговаривая каждое слово. – Учителя, Скотт, Айзек…

\- Не то, - Дерек покачал головой. – Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Эрика. С кем ты еще сегодня общалась? Это должен был быть долгий разговор.

\- Стайлз, - Эрика широко улыбнулась и открыла глаза. Радужка была ярко-желтой. – Стайлз Стилински. Мы с ним, наконец-то, помирились.

Дерек тихо выругался.

Только разборок с шерифом ему не хватало для полного счастья.

 

***

 

Ношико была… в нетерпении. Дереку пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы она не рванула сразу к мальчишке Стилински, размахивая ритуальным ножом.

Что-то не складывалось в сложившейся картине.

Он видел Стилински буквально на днях, и тот совсем не выглядел довольным жизнью и «сытым» ногицуне, каким его описывала Ношико. 

И от него буквально несло отчаянием. 

«Паук» уже сожрал стольких людей, что просто не мог пахнуть отчаянием. Чем угодно, но только не отчаянием.

Но, тем не менее, они сейчас стояли под окнами дома шерифа и смотрели вверх. Дерек не знал, о чем думали Ношико и ее личные демоны, но сам он просто бездумно отсчитывал окна на втором этаже и пытался угадать, какое из двух освещенных принадлежит Стайлзу.

Можно было бы просто принюхаться или прислушаться к звукам, но почему-то хотелось угадать просто так, без всяких уловок.

Этот Стайлз чем-то напомнил его самого лет эдак пять назад. И дело было даже не в том, то Дерек успел о нем выяснить (пришлось выложить за сведения о семье шерифа весьма кругленькую сумму), а в чем-то еще.

\- Идем? – Ношико чуть повернула голову к Дереку. – Задняя дверь открыта.

Дерека так и подмывало спросить, откуда Ношико знает про дверь, но потом решил, то это они ей доложили. Да и вообще, какое его дело? Поэтому он лишь кивнул, но придержал за руку буквально рванувшую вперед Ношико.

\- Не пугай мальчика, - не то попросил, не то приказал Дерек. – У нас еще нет доказательств, что именно он убил тех людей. Он инвалид, помни.

Но Ношико вырвала руку.

\- Ногицуне коварны, - зло прошипела она. – Они легко обманывают, легко втираются в доверие. Ты видел лисицу всего дважды, и она уже затуманила твой разум. Не ведись на ее внешность, она лжива.

И, стуча каблуками, прошла дальше по улице, легко перемахнула через невысокий забор перед домом и скрылась в тени. Дерек нахмурился и последовал за ней.

Чтобы там Ношико ни говорила, как ни убеждала, Дерек не позволит причинить мальчишке непоправимый вред.

Потому что что-то здесь не складывалось.

 

Дом был самым обыкновенным. Стены, обстановка, даже запахи ничем не выделяли его из сотен прочих. Среднестатистический дом среднестатистической семьи. Только что лестница выбивалась из привычной картины.

Ношико ждала его уже на втором этаже. Тяжело дышала, а глаза буквально горели от предвкушения, длинный клинок от нетерпения подрагивал в руке. Но Дерек покачал головой, и Ношико, поджав побелевшие от злости губы, отошла в сторону. 

Дерек толкнул дверь и вошел в комнату ровно в тот момент, когда Терминатор на экране произнес свою знаменитую фразу.

I’ll be back.

Что же, Дерек возвращаться не обещал, но он все равно здесь.

И одним резким движением развернул компьютерное кресло лицом к себе.

***

 

Стайлз всегда считал фразу «душа в пятки ушла» не более чем преувеличением. Даже в тот день, как бы ни было ему страшно, душа или что-то там еще оставалась ровно на своем месте.

Зато сейчас та радостно ухнула вместе с желудком и прочими внутренними органами куда-то вниз.

Стайлз с такой силой шарахнулся назад, что чуть не опрокинул было стул, который мужчина - Дерек? - поспешно подхватил.

\- Доброй ночи, - Дерек как-то совсем кровожадно улыбнулся. Точнее, оскалился, самым натуральным образом оскалился. – Не помешали?

Стайлз хотел высказать все, что он думает об этом «не помешали», но язык словно примерз к небу, и все, что он мог сделать - это беззвучно открывать и закрывать рот.

Словно долбанная аквариумная рыбка.

Позади Дерека - да, точно, именно Дерека - послышалось движение, и в комнату зашла какая-то китаёза.

Или корейка - хрен этих азиатов разберешь.

Пока она брезгливо оглядывалась, Стайлз кое-как выковырял душу из пяток и выпрямился, стараясь не дрожать столь откровенно.

\- Что вам нужно? – и голос-то, молодец какой, не сорвался. Ну, почти.

\- Ты, - просто ответила кореянка. Только сейчас Стайлз разглядел в ее руке огромный такой ножик. – Ты же не думал, что я тебя не найду?

«Мы еще вернемся».

Два голоса в голове Стайлза словно слились в один и стали живым воплощением его самого большого кошмара. 

А собирающаяся за спиной китаянки грозовая туча – первым звоночком шизофрении, или как там оно называется?

Грозовая туча, сформировавшись в мужика в стремных доспехах, шагнула вперед, оставляя китаянку за своей спиной. Дерек тоже сделал шаг в сторону, а Стайлза внезапно охватило такое спокойствие, что тот с трудом начал сдерживаться от смеха.

Его веселило все: серьезность Дерека, восторг кореянки и даже тот грозовой мужик. Стайлз медленно поднял голову, заглянул в горящие желтым огнем глаза и широко усмехнулся. Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, что мужик запнулся, но нет: тот просто поднял руку и протянул ее к шее Стайлза.

Он перехватил его ладонь буквально в сантиметре от своей кожи. Никто и никогда больше не тронет его без разрешения.

Стайлз, продолжая усмехаться, что есть сил дернул на себя руку, словно собирался оторвать ее и…

И мужик растворился в клубах дыма, оставив на ладони Стайлза насекомое, похожее на светлячка.

Стайлз услышал, как охнул Дерек, услышал, как прошипела что-то кореянка, но не поднял головы. Его больше интересовало насекомое в его руке.

Сверкнула сталь. Стайлз охнул, когда острое лезвие скользнуло по его ладони, разрубая светлячка пополам.

\- Сдурела? – почти вежливо спросил Стайлз, поднимая голову. – Это был твой домашний любимец?

Китаянка остолбенела. Стайлз приподнял бровь, намереваясь дождаться ответа. Дерек шагнул было к китаянке, но та взмахнула свободной рукой, останавливая.

\- Почему ты не защищаешься? – спросила она. – Почему не пытаешься сбежать? Почему все еще сидишь в этом кресле? Это не уловка, меня ты обмануть не можешь, тогда что?

\- Может, потому что я жду ответа, а встать с кресла не могу? – впервые за эти годы Стайлза искренне веселила сложившаяся ситуация. – Ты кто вообще такая?

Китаянка онемела окончательно. Стайлз перевел взгляд на Дерека, словно бы переадресовывая этот вопрос ему. Но первой все равно заговорила китаянка.

\- Ты самый странный ногицуне, что я видела в своей жизни, - она провела клинком по щеке Стайлза, но не надавливая и не оставляя царапин.

\- Ноги, прости, кто? 

Дерек позади бессовестно заржал.

\- Вот вам и ужжжасная тварюга, которая нас всех убьет, - сквозь смех выдавил он. – Даже если он и ногицуне, то уж точно не тот, который привел тебя сюда.

Китаянка в ответ лишь снова зашипела.

У нее что, в роду змеи были?

6.

Обычно смех разряжает обстановку, но именно сейчас, когда Дерек легко и искренне рассмеялся, Стайлз почувствовал, то ему действительно страшно.

На часах давно уже ночь, отец на дежурстве и не вернется до утра, даже звонить не будет, а в его, Стайлза, комнате два психа, один из которых вооружен, а другому - мужику под двести футов весом - свернуть Стайлзу шею - раз плюнуть. Стайлз медленно сглотнул, пытаясь проглотить тот противный скользкий комок, что встал поперек горла, и вцепился дрожащими пальцами в подлокотники кресла.

Китаёза, проследив за его движениями, ухмыльнулась и коснулась клинком горла Стайлза. Тот невольно задержал дыхание: холодный металл буквально обжигал кожу.

\- Отлично, - на губах китаёзы расцвела мерзкая такая улыбочка. – А теперь ты мне расскажешь, где ты был на момент каждого убийства. И даже не надейся меня обмануть, ногицуне.

Стайлз замешкался. И дело было даже не в том, то ему было нечего ответить (хотя и не без этого, но китаянки его вероятное алиби никаким боком не касалось), скорее он просто на секунду онемел.

Настроение менялось, как погода на море: непредсказуемо, быстро и - нередко - из крайности в крайность. Если еще меньше минуты назад Стайлз боялся практически до обморока, то сейчас… сейчас он был просто зол.

А еще… Еще Стайлз терпеть не мог, когда не понимал значения, которыми его так беспардонно обзывают.

Первым неладное почувствовал Дерек. Пока Мисс Корея распиналась, как она не любит загадочного ноги-что-то-там и как именно на нее не действуют его загадочные чары, а Стайлз все больше и больше закипал, Дерек закрыл дверь комнаты (Стайлз краем уха услышал, как щелкнул замок) и, аккуратно обойдя Мисс Китай, встал перед окном, словно опасался, что Стайлз через него выпрыгнет.

Через окно, конечно, а не Дерека.

«Чувак, все хорошо, но у меня туда не пролезет даже в сложенном виде», - хотел было сказать ему Стайлз, но тут Мисс Корея закончила свою прочувствованную речь и замолчала, словно ожидая ответа на свою тираду.

\- Ээээ, - обычно неумолкающий Стайлз даже не знал, что сказать. – Так кто такой все-таки ногицуне?

Это стоило спросить хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть выражение лица кореянки. Дерек в очередной раз фыркнул (Стайлзу уже начало казаться, что тот искренне наслаждается ситуацией) и соизволил пояснить.

\- Ногицуне – это оборотень, лисица. Склонна к жестоким шуткам, питается человеческой энергией, особенно любит боль. Не свою, чужую. Ничего не напоминает? Особенно ту историю. А, Дженим?

Стайлз вздрогнул и почти испуганно уставился на Дерека. 

Если он знает его имя и про тот случай, то, может, он знает и про…

Но Дерек лишь улыбнулся уголками губ и медленно покачал головой.

«Не выдам» - почел по губам Стайлз. От сердца отлегло, а с плеч словно свалился тяжелый груз. Что-то ему подсказывало, что кореянке знать о произошедшем несколько лет назад совсем не обязательно.

Подождите… Оборотень?

\- Оборотень? – повторил Стайлз. – Подождите, но я совсем не вою на луну и все такое. А также, по лесу в мохнатой шкуре не ношусь и все такое. Да оборотней не существует, в конце-то концов! 

Воскликнул и тут же оборвался: глаза Дерека горели красным, а на демонстративно поднятой руке блестели острые когти.

Только дьявольской улыбочки и темной крови не хватает для полноты картины.

Граф, блин, Дракула, повышенной лохматости.

Интересно, а осиновый кол в сердце на них тоже действует?

\- Я бы не советовал проверять, - глаза Дерека вновь стали привычного человеческого цвета, а когти втянулись (Росомаха, light-версия). – Нет, ты не говорил вслух, просто мысли у всех почему-то практически одинаковые. Послушай, Стайлз, - Дерек оттеснил китаёзу от его кресла и присел напротив, – все это очень серьезно. Ношико обвиняет тебя в двух убийствах. То, как умерли эти люди и их тела… Все указывает на то, что их именно выпили, всю энергию, что есть в человеческом теле. Это один из способов, как действуют ногицуне.

\- Все равно это звучит, как бред сумасшедшего, - пробормотал Стайлз, отворачиваясь.

От страха и злости не осталось и следа, сейчас Стайлз просто был уставшим. Напряжение последних дней словно разом навалилось, и сейчас хотелось одного - спать. Стайлз протер глаза и злобно глянул на эту Ношико. Если удалить ее из дома - а лучше из самого города - можно будет расслабиться и заснуть. 

\- И все равно не верю, - Стайлз поднял голову и встретился глазами с Дереком. – Вы психи с дорогостоящими спецэффектами, вот вы кто.

Дерек развел руками и пробормотал что-то про современных подростков и вреде компьютера с детства. Ношико закатила глаза и, неожиданно замахнувшись, с силой ударила Стайлза по лицу.

Щеку словно обожгло. Стайлз охнул и коснулся горящей скулы. Пальцами ощутил что-то горячее и влажное.

Кровь. Ношико с усмешкой втянула когти.

\- Никогда еще не убеждала ногицуне в его природе. Тем более, когда приходила его убивать, - Ношико потерла переносицу. – Значит так: если он и правда… - тут Ношико с сомнением покосилась на Стайлза, но больше никак не прокомментировала, - то это все равно не значит, что он не убивал. Многие оборотни себя не контролируют в полнолуние, а необученные – и вовсе все. Этого явно никто не учил.

\- Убийства произошли не в полнолуние, - словно невзначай напомнил ей Дерек, разворачиваясь.

Стайлз машинально заметил, что таким образом Дерек словно закрыл его собой. В очередной раз коснулся щеки, потревожив только-только подсохшую корочку крови, и тихо спросил. 

\- Это точно, что убил всех этих людей именно я? - спросил тихо, но его слова словно разнеслись по всей комнате.

Негромко говорившая что-то Ношико оборвалась на полуслове и удивленно перевела взгляд на Стайлза. На лице ее было такое недоумение, что Стайлз замялся.

\- В том смысле, что вы уверены? Их убил именно я? А как я их убил? И почему ничего не помню про все это? 

\- Хорошие вопросы, Ношико. Опять спихнешь на зверя? – Дерек чуть склонил голову. – Я тоже хочу ответов.

\- Он убил одного из они!

От крика и так бледное лицо Ношико словно потеряло все краски и стало почти уродливым. Она тяжело дышала, в глазах горела уже не ненависть - просто злость.

\- Он убил одного из они, - уже спокойнее повторила она. – Только ногицуне это мог сделать, Дерек. Только такой же демон, как и они. Это аксиома, не требующая доказательств. Будешь спорить и с этим?

Дерек медленно покачал головой. Стайлз напрягся. 

У него на совести уже была одна смерть, большего он совсем не желал.

 

***

 

Как ни противно это было осознавать, но Ношико говорила верные вещи. Только демон более сильный мог убить другого демона так… играючи и даже не понять этого.

Ногицуне был, в первую очередь, демоном, а не оборотнем, поэтому и не зависел от полнолуния так явно.

А Стайлз… Стайлза было просто жалко. Почти сломленный мальчишка, пропахший страхом, но если он и правда убил тех людей…

Спокойствие и безопасность стаи важнее, чем жизнь одного мальчишки.

Пусть картинка и продолжала не складываться.

Он, черт возьми, выкачал столько энергии, так почему сейчас больше всего смахивает на умирающего лебедя из какого-нибудь чертова балета?

Но Ношико уже довольно улыбалась. 

Она почти победила, а Дерек был готов отступить. 

У Стайлза разве что сердце быстрее забилось.

\- Ты его не убьешь.

\- Что, прости? – Ношико даже рот приоткрыла от удивления. – Это нарушение нашего договора, Дерек!

\- Какого договора, Ношико? - Дерек скрестил руки на груди. - Я пообещал тебе, что помогу в поисках того, кто убивал людей. Мы нашли ногицуне, на которого ты перекладываешь всю вину, я сам привел тебя к его убежищу. Я выполнил свою часть сделки. А ты, в свою очередь, поклялась не нарушать наши законы. А они весьма однозначно определяют положение любого оборотня, даже омеги, относительно альфы территории, на которой он находится. Тебе напомнить?

\- Не стоит, я прекрасно помню, - Ношико зло сверкнула глазами. – Что ты хочешь взамен на право его убить? Деньги? Влияние? Что?

Но Дерек лишь покачал головой.

\- Убирайся с моей территории, Ношико. Ты не получишь ногицуне. Думаю, он станет весьма полезным приобретением для моей стаи.

Решение созрело внезапно и было столь очевидно, что даже удивительно: как Дерек раньше до этого не дошел? Лишь в самый последний момент, когда уже почти все было кончено.

Не он ли говорил, что именно из изгоев получаются самые верные беты. Дерек даст ногицуне не силу, она уже у него есть. Он приложит все усилия, чтобы тот вновь встал на ноги.

Не каждый ли больной мечтает об исцелении? Пример Эрики был весьма убедителен. 

Он поможет ногицуне, привяжет к себе всеми доступными способами и добьется его лояльности.

Вряд ли хоть одна стая в штате сможет похвастаться подобной бетой.

Тем более, что Дерек все равно не верил, что убивал именно мальчишка. Да даже если так, Дерек найдет способ обеспечить ему пропитание. Как сказала Ношико? Чужая боль? Бетам-волкам будут полезны подобные… тренировки. 

\- Убирайся, Ношико, - повторил Дерек, позволяя рычащим ноткам появиться в голосе. – Убирайся, или я вышвырну тебя и твоих демонов. Точнее, вышвырну не я. Ты сама так сформулировала клятву. «Уйти сразу, как ногицуне будет найден», помнишь?

Он поймал руку замахнувшейся было Ношико, не слишком сильно пнул ее под колени (кости, во всяком случае, остались целы) и, когда она упала, склонился к самому ее уху.

\- Я знаю, что ты вернешься, - не снижая голоса, произнес Дерек, с силой надавив на заломленную руку. – Поверь, я буду ждать этого. Моей стае совсем ничего, но там уже есть беты, которые действительно преданы именно мне. За меня умрут Эрика и Айзек. Бойд пока предпочтет остаться в стороне, да, но это только пока. МакКол темная лошадка, но если на нее правильно поставить, то поддержка в лице клана Охотников… О, Ношико, ты ведь понимаешь, что это означает и какая сила за этим стоит. Поэтому подумай, а стоит ли возвращаться.

И отпустил, отступая в сторону, к Стайлзу.

Ношико сидела на полу еще некоторое время. Просто дышала и прижимала к груди наверняка болящую руку. Что же, любая рана от любого альфы всегда долго болит.

Потом медленно встала, зло сверкнула глазами, но уже спустя мгновение собралась и взяла себя в руки.

Из комнаты выходила уже полная собственного достоинства женщина, а не разъяренный оборотень, которого загнали в угол.

Даже дверью на прощание не хлопнула.

Дерек слышал, как она вначале спустилась вниз, на первый этаж, как вышла из дома и как медленно, прогулочным шагом, ушла вниз по улице.

Ношико вернется нескоро, если вообще вернется. Она проиграла за шаг до победы. Насколько Дерек знал таких людей (или оборотней, это не важно), они проигрывать не умели. Либо дрались до последнего, даже если надежды нет, либо уходили навсегда.

А мстить и вредить исподтишка ей не даст собственная клятва.

Столько лет за плечами, а продумывать пути отступления так и не научилась.

Стайлз за спиной Дерека судорожно выдохнул и вздрогнул, когда Дерек, обернувшись, встретился с ним взглядом.

Дерек улыбнулся - почти искренне - и протянул Стайлзу руку.

\- Дерек Хейл, альфа местной стаи. Приятно познакомиться… моя новая бета.

\- Стайлз Стилински, - после некоторой заминки Стайлз все же с осторожностью пожал когтистую руку. – И, наверное, спасибо? Та психованная меня бы убила.

\- Убила бы, - не стал спорить Дерек. – Покажешь мне свою лисью форму в полнолуние? Хвосты даже сейчас весьма… интересные.

И кивнул на пол, где темными тенями расползались пять длинных хвостов.

Судя по удивленно-отчаянному выдоху Стайлза, у того отпали всякие сомнения, что тот и правда ногицуне.

А глаза у него почему-то оказались не желтого, как у других бет, а пронзительно-зеленого цвета.

 

***

 

Стайлз впервые за два года сидел за кухонным столом на обыкновенном стуле, а не в опостылевшем инвалидном кресле. Почти с восторгом прикасался к деревянному сидению, раз за разом цепляя сколотый край, и изредка поглядывал на Дерека.

Тот сидел напротив и гипнотизировал взглядом все никак не желающий закипать чайник.

Если бы Стайлзу еще вечером кто-то сказал, что он будет сидеть среди ночи на кухне в компании с совершенно незнакомым мужиком, который и притащит его на эту самую кухню на собственной спине, и серьезно кивать на его рассказы об оборотнях, то он бы только покрутил пальцем у виска. Это звучало не просто бредово, а просто маразматично. Хуже того фильма, где агент ФБР имел страничку на фейсбуке с множеством личных фотографий и даже с настоящим именем.

Нет, правда, ерунда же.

Но Дерек Хейл был реальностью, и сейчас эта реальность снимала с плиты чайник и разливала кипяток по кружкам.

\- Напрягает?

Стайлз невольно вздрогнул.

\- Ты читаешь мысли? – смешок выдался несколько напряженным. 

Кто этих оборотней знает, что они еще умеют, кроме как на луну выть?

\- Нет, - Дерек пожал плечами и поставил кружку перед Стайлзом. – Просто у тебя поза напряженная и запах изменился.

\- Запах? – недоверчиво переспросил Стайлз. – Ты можешь понять настроение человека по одному лишь запаху?

Он слишком сильно вцепился пальцами в стол, от чего тот дернулся, а из до краев наполненной кружки выплеснулось немного кипятка. Дерек поморщился и провел рукой по лужице.

\- Не совсем, - наконец, ответил он. – Это сложно объяснить, оно проявляется на уровне инстинктов. У человека меняется запах в зависимости от его состояния. Адреналин в крови повышается и все такое. Страх, стыд, возбуждение, злость. Я родился оборотнем, меня всю жизнь окружали эти запахи, мне проще. Обращенные или же такие как ты, которым никто ничего не объяснял, потом тоже начинают различать оттенки. У кого-то даже свои ассоциации возникают, которых быть, по идее, и не должно. Для моего дяди, например, страх пах перцем. Не понимаешь? Ладно, давай по-другому. Опытный водитель точно знает, как лучше действовать в той или иной ситуации на дороге. Чисто на инстинктах. У нас эти самые инстинкты тоже развиваются, надо просто дать им время. Такое объяснение тебе понятно?

\- Я ни дня не водил машину, так что ничего не могу сказать, - Стайлз резко выхватил из коробки пакетик с чаем и почти со злостью бросил его в кружку.

У чая был тяжелый аромат корицы.

Стайлз не выносил этого запаха, он у него ассоциировался с Рождеством, а на Рождество должен быть снег, а снег означал холод.

Стайлз не выносил холод.

Так какого черта этот чай появился в их доме?

Неожиданно Дерек отставил в сторону кружку, протянул руку через стол и коснулся его ладони.

Рука Дерека была теплой, почти горячей - то ли от кружки с кипятком, что он только что держал, то ли от каких-то особенных штучек, присущих оборотням. 

Но, в любом случае, стало легче.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул и робко улыбнулся. Очередной приступ «холодобоязни», как он его называл, миновал, не причинив никакого вреда. 

Дерек кивнул в ответ, сел на место и, словно ничего не случилось, шумно глотнул из своей чашки.

\- Не расскажешь, как это случилось? – словно невзначай предложил он. – Из-за чего ты оказался в таком состоянии?

\- Разве ты уже не все выяснил?

\- Только то, что твой отец спешно оформил перевод в Бикон-Хиллз, а ты долгое время лежал в больнице. Виновников ведь посадили?

Стайлз кивнул и отставил кружку, так и не сделав ни глотка. Откуда-то изнутри вновь начинала подниматься та пугающая холодная волна, но выговориться почему-то хотелось.

В конце концов, это самая сумасшедшая ночь в его жизни, так почему бы и нет?

\- Его звали Колин, он учился на два класса младше. И был из тех… не изгоев даже - репутация старшего брата не позволяла его задирать - но с ним и не общались, совсем. Мерзким мальчишкой он был. Говорил про всех гадости и откровенную ложь, но других особенно не задирал - боялся. Мы с ним как-то… разговорились, уже даже не помню, на какую именно тему. Сейчас-то я, кажется, понимаю, почему он меня привлек, у парня на самом деле было много комплексов, он многого боялся. А мне обычно такие вещи сразу же разбалтывают, словно поддержки ищут.

\- А ты на них нагло паразитируешь? – хмыкнул Дерек, перебивая. – Дай угадаю, именно ты провожал всех и каждого до медсестры, если что-то случалось?

\- Ну да, - Стайлз передернул плечами. – Мне это казалось естественным, а то, что после таких прогулок я мог буквально до потолка прыгать, это уже детали. Так вот, Колин. Докопаться до его страхов было не так сложно, они были на поверхности. Самая настоящая кормушка. И я… перестарался. Как-то раз он долго истерил и кричал, что жизнь бессмысленна, что он никогда не станет лучше брата, что окружают его одни придурки, а я – самый большой из них.

\- И ты сорвался? 

\- Не поверишь – нет. Просто ушел. А на следующий день узнал, что Колин перерезал вены. Что было дальше, думаю, ты догадался. Его братишка долго разбираться не стал: собрал компанию, меня избили и бросили в лесу посреди зимы. Придурки.

Стайлз одним глотком ополовинил кружку и тихо застонал: горячий чай обжег гортань. 

Зато согрелся.

\- И почему я тебе это рассказываю… И почему не выгоняю и не звоню в панике отцу?

\- Потому что ты оборотень, Стайлз, - Дерек поднялся на ноги и, обойдя стол, встал перед Стайлзом. – Ты оборотень, омега, который чувствует альфу и инстинктивно пытается ему понравиться, чтобы попасть в стаю. Это инстинкт, а сдерживать его ты не умеешь.

Стайлз криво усмехнулся.

\- И что теперь? Буду выбалтывать каждому встречному альфе, кто я и с чем меня лучше есть? Только ради того, чтобы не быть омегой?

\- Ну, уж нет. Получить ногицуне в стаю – это, как минимум, интересно. И я пойду на все, чтобы узнать на своей шкуре, какого это. Тебе уже никуда не деться, Стайлз.

\- Даже если я убийца, который нифига не помнит о совершенных им же преступлениях? Если, конечно, это я убил тех людей, - Стайлз сделал неопределенный жест рукой. – Знаешь, у меня все равно будет несколько условий, и я…

Но закончить он не успел. Дерек обхватил его лицо руками, заставил приподнять голову и с силой поцеловал.

Вашу мать…

 

***

 

Стайлз не умел целоваться, что совсем неудивительно. В первую секунду даже постарался оттолкнуть, но потом расслабился, приоткрыл рот, позволяя себя целовать, но инициативу не проявлял.

Дерек уже собирался отстраниться, опасаясь, что ошибся, когда Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и буквально вцепился в ворот его рубашки, подавшись вперед всем телом и чуть не свалившись со стула. Дерек со смешком разорвал поцелуй, только-только начавший походить на настоящий, легко подхватил Стайлза подмышками и пересадил его на стол. 

Стайлз покачнулся, цепляясь за плечи Дерека, и почти испуганно посмотрел вниз. Обычно так смотрят люди, которые впервые стоят на крыше высотного здания: с испугом, но с какой-то толикой восторга. 

\- Я впервые за два года сижу так высоко, - произнес Стайлз, ни к кому толком не обращаясь. – Что будет, если все же встать на ноги?

\- Давай проверим?

Дерек отошел в сторону и уже хотел было вновь подхватить Стайлза, как тот вцепился пальцами в столешницу и замотал головой. Дерек замер.

\- Почему? 

\- Боюсь, - честно ответил Стайлз. – И хочу спать. Отпусти меня, пожалуйста. 

Говорил он тихо, опустив голову и уставившись в пол. Дерек кивнул и, повернувшись спиной, чуть повел плечами.

\- Сыграем в Беллу и Эдварда? Так и будешь катать меня на спине? – нервно хмыкнул Стайлз, но послушно обхватил шею Дерека руками. – Знаешь, я не та девчонка, я не буду млеть от вампира с истерично-властными замашками.

\- И хорошо, иначе ты бы был просто невыносим, - Дерек легко выпрямился, чуть перехватил ноги Стайлза и неловко повернул к нему голову. – Ты ничего не хочешь спросить?

\- Про поцелуй? Вовсе нет. Совсем нет. В том смысле, что, если ты вдруг решишь рассказать о причинах, я не стану тебя перебивать и все такое, даже с интересом выслушаю и… И мне лучше замолчать, да.

Дерек почувствовал, как Стайлз уткнулся носом в его плечо, и усмехнулся.

Неужели все так просто? Просто приласкать парня и все, тот готов подставить шею и признаться в слабости?

Что же, Дерек готов пойти на многое, почти на все, чтобы заполучить в свою стаю подобную… зверушку.

Тем более, что сам Стайлз был ему весьма симпатичен. 

\- Тебе стоит провести это полнолуние вместе со стаей, - произнес он вслух, когда подошел к двери в комнату Стайлза. –Я заеду за тобой часов в семь вечера. Обеспечишь себе алиби для отца?

Стайлз в ответ лишь сонно угукнул и удобно устроил голову на плече Дерека. Тот закатил глаза и пинком открыл дверь комнаты.

7.

Наверное, ему полагалось волноваться. Ходить (окей, хотя бы ездить) из угла в угол, заламывать руки и тревожно поглядывать на уже начавшее темнеть небо. Но единственное, что волновало Стайлза: как объяснить отцу своё отсутствие посреди ночи, если тому вдруг приспичит проверить, как там спится сыну.

Хотя после ночных дежурств он всегда спит так, что из пушки не разбудишь.

Но долбанные законы Мерфи и просто личная везучесть Стайлза.

Нет, их с Дереком точно спалят.

И ведь не соврешь о ночном свидании или посиделках у Эрики, которую бросил парень (а что? вполне себе оправдание), возникнет очевидный вопрос: как Стайлз сбежал?

Стайлз представил себя карабкающимся по покатой крыше, прикинул, с какой скоростью полетела бы коляска и, не удержавшись, громко фыркнул. Сидящий напротив него отец оторвался от газет.

\- Случилось что?

Но Стайлз лишь покачал головой, махнул рукой и, зачерпнув полную ложку картофельного пюре, поспешно запихнул ее в рот. Его буквально распирало от нового знания о самом себе, хотелось кому-то рассказать, с кем-то обсудить.

Только вот проблема: единственный, кто бы его понял и выслушал, сейчас носится черт знает где и приедет только через пару часов.

Наверное, сейчас он больше всего напоминал девчонку, которую в первый раз пригласил на свидание красивый мальчик.

Стайлз с трудом удержался от того, чтобы в очередной раз не фыркнуть, проглотил ставшим противным комок картофельного пюре, и уставился на часы.

Пять вечера.

Дерек приедет через два часа, когда только начнет темнеть, а отец, как назло, никуда не собирался уходить. Даже тайком выпить кофе и съесть большой гамбургер, прикрываясь посиделками с друзьями, как обычно по вечерам в конце недели.

Нет, именно сегодня отец решил остаться дома и полистать газеты. 

Стайлз отложил в сторону ложку и облокотился о стол, подперев кулаком голову. Аппетита не было, как и всегда. Новое знание о собственной природе не принесло никакого облегчения, какое ему показалось изначально.

А что, собственно, изменилось? Стайлз выучил новое диковинное слово, выпытал у гугла кучу противоречащей друг другу информации, узнал, что по лесам Калифорнии все же бегают волки, и…

И все, собственно. Событие, которое для любого человека стало бы самым важным в жизни, прошло совершенно мимо Стайлза, практически не задев даже по касательной. Даже несколько обидно, если все россказни Дерека об альфах, бетах и омегах (иначе, с чего еще Стайлз так разговорился? проще все спихнуть на инстинкты) окажутся правдой.

Стайлз не хотел жить, подчиняясь чьей-либо указке. Это волки жили исключительно стаями, лисицы более самостоятельны.

Ну вот, теперь он даже размышляет о себе не как о человеке, а как о животном. 

Дожили.

\- Ты точно в порядке? – в первую секунду показалось, что голос отца доносится откуда-то издалека, но нет, Стайлз просто задумался, а отец отошел от стола. – Ты очень странный сегодня.

\- Все в порядке, - Стайлз вымученно улыбнулся. – Ты, кажется, куда-то собирался? В боулинг или на какую-то игру, разве нет?

\- Все верно, - отец налил в кружку молоко, закрыл холодильник и обернулся к Стайлзу. – Только Генри сегодня ногу подвернул, лежит дома на диване, так что все отменяется.

\- Аааа, понятно, - потянул Стайлз и вновь уткнулся в тарелку.

Только что все в разы усложнилось.

 

Стайлз почти не удивился, когда в окно негромко постучали. И совсем не вздрогнул, это просто обман зрения, слуха и прочее. Стайлз просто медленно закрыл ноутбук, с силой оттолкнулся обеими руками от стола и подъехал к подоконнику.

Дерек стоял на небольшом козырьке над крыльцом и, поймав взгляд Стайлза, выразительно постучал по часам на своей руке.

\- Время, - одними губами произнес Дерек и выразительно кивнул на задвижку окна.

Стайлз замешкался. Почему-то только сейчас он сообразил, что Дереку можно и отказать. Просто развернуться спиной к окну, погасить свет, лечь спать и сделать вид, что ничего не случилось.

Жить привычной жизнью, без оборотней, японок с мечами и прочей сверхъестественной ерунды. И в совершенном непонимании, что с ним, Стайлзом, происходит. А Дерек обещал объяснить. Или хотя бы попробовать это сделать.

И это решило все.

Стайлз решительно потянулся к окну и одним движением потянул раму вверх. Стекла слегка звякнули от слишком резкого движения, а Дерек легко и быстро влез в комнату. 

\- Все в порядке? – спросил он, быстро оглядывая комнату. – Легенда готова, отец тебя не потеряет?

\- Нет, нет и да, - ответил Стайлз и передернул плечами: холодный вечерний воздух неприятно коснулся голых рук. – Легенды нет, отец наверняка потеряет, и я не представляю, как ему объяснить свое отсутствие. Может, он и не заметит? 

Последняя фраза прозвучала по-ребячески, словно в детстве, когда все решалось жалостливыми глазками. Черт, Стайлз даже скучал по тому времени.

Дерек же не был склонен к подобным вещам.

\- Если он обнаружит твою пропажу, то это плохо кончится для всех нас, - отрезал он, опираясь спиной об окно. – Стайлз, пойми, сейчас он, в первую очередь, не твой родитель, а представитель закона, занимающий не самое последнее место в иерархии этого города. А охотники только и ждут момента, чтобы прищемить нашей стае хвост. Мы просто не имеем права так рисковать.

\- И что теперь? – Стайлз раздраженно скрестил руки на груди. – Могу остаться дома. В конце концов, это твоя идея – провести вместе полнолуние. Оно на меня никак не влияет, помнишь об этом? 

Дерек кивнул.

\- Я все помню, Стайлз. Все помню и даже понимаю. Но пойми и ты: мы должны собраться вместе именно в это полнолуние. Оно первое для Эрики и Бойда. Ты, Айзек и Скотт уже ощущали воздействие луны, но никогда – в полноценной стае. У тебя и Скотта не было альфы, а у Айзека – других бет.

У него даже голос изменился: зазвучал мягко и вкрадчиво. «Ближе, бандерлоги». Наверняка Каа именно так и приманивал к себе своих жертв. Стайлз тряхнул головой.

\- Окей, - он ударил ладонями по подлокотникам кресла. – Окей, тогда что? Ты меня похитишь, как какую-нибудь прекрасную принцесску, либо сходишь вниз, познакомишься с моим отцом и опять-таки похитишь, но уже с его полного одобрения?

К его удивлению, Дерек в ответ лишь фыркнул.

\- Знаешь, а это не такая плохая идея, - произнес он и, щелкнув на прощание Стайлза по носу, вышел из комнаты.

Через дверь.

Стайлз только и смог, что открыть от удивления рот, слушая, как Дерек громко здоровается с его отцом и начинает рассказывать что-то по крутую вечеринку, которую Стайлз опять игнорирует, а Эрика обещала обидеться насмерть, если он, Дерек, не привезет Стайлза через полчаса.

Самое невероятное, что отец, кажется, поверил всей этой немыслимой брехне.

 

***

 

Это следовало сделать хотя бы ради выражения лица Стайлза. Столь ошарашенное, что вся легенда Дерека чуть не полетела в тартарары. Ну, не ходят с такими лицами на запланированные вечеринки, ну, никак.

Хорошо, что шериф в это время смотрел в другую сторону: на Дерека, решая, стоит ли его пробивать по всем полицейским базам или он не похож на серийного убийцу.

Знал бы он собственного сына.

Но Дерек продолжал улыбаться, пока шериф помогал убирать в багажник машины сложенное кресло и попутно объяснял сыну, кому и зачем звонить в случае чего.

Стайлз пыхтел в машине: Дерек буквально всей кожей чувствовал, как сильно Стайлз злится и как ему неловко. О да, родители это умеют. Но сам Дерек лишь кивал с серьезным видом и едва ли не клялся, что присмотрит за Стайлзом. И нет, они едут на всю ночь.

Похоже, Лора и правда была права: Дерек умеет убеждать. Как сейчас убедил шерифа отпустить беспомощного, по сути, сына с совершенно незнакомым мужиком, поверив ему и голосу Эрики в трубке.

\- Ты псих, - прошипел Стайлз, когда Дерек сел в машину и завел мотор. – Ты просто псих, которому просто повезло. А если бы он тебя послал или и вовсе бы арестовал?

\- Не арестовал бы, - Дерек несильно ткнул кулаком в плечо Стайлзу. – Не грузись, на то я и альфа.

\- Чтобы помогать откосить и съездить на вечеринку, хотя предки против? – съязвил Стайлз. – Слушай, Дерек…

\- Что? – он чуть повернул голову.

Стайлз медленно выдохнул и отвел взгляд. Он явно сам боялся того вопроса, который собирался задать.

Что же, тогда ясно, что именно он собирался спросить.

\- Трупов больше не было.

Стайлз вздрогнул и продолжил все так же таращиться в окно. Но явно ждал продолжения.

\- Охотникам я ничего не рассказывал про тебя, - Дерек тоже не сводил взгляда с дороги. – И рассказывать не собираюсь, перетопчутся. Крис, конечно, не успокоится, но если новых трупов не будет, то удастся его убедить, что наш паук благополучно свалил в другой город.

\- А если нет?

\- Нуу... Тогда будем искать другой способ убедить его, что опасность миновала. Или еще найдем, на кого спихнуть вину. Вас, ёкаев, наверняка много, стоит только поискать.

\- А опасность миновала?

Дерек сильнее сжал руль.

\- Если ты о том, позволю ли я тебе - если это вообще был ты - и дальше убивать, то нет, не позволю. Ты питаешься болью, Стайлз. Чтобы заполучить ее, совсем не обязательно убивать.

\- Звучит многообещающе, - фыркнул Стайлз.

Он все так же смотрел в окно, но в самой его позе что-то изменилось, словно он внезапно успокоился и перестал бояться. Дерек мысленно дал себе пять: он не ошибся - мальчишку действительно мучила мысль, что он убил всех этих людей.

Даже если он действительно убийца, то Дерек сможет его контролировать. Как оказалось, даже у загадочных ногицуне есть вполне себе человеческие чувства.

 

Беты уже собрались и ждали их, Дерек это чувствовал. Остановил машину на границе с лесом, вышел из салона и глубоко вдохнул прохладный воздух. Запахи приятно щекотали нутро, вызывали желания, пока еще неясные человеку, но вполне понятные уже поднявшему голову волку.

Дерек в последний раз глубоко вздохнул, усилием воли втянув выступившие клыки, обошел машину и открыл дверь. Стайлз смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами и тяжело дышал. Дерек усмехнулся.

\- Теперь ты это тоже ощущаешь? Зов луны.

Стайлз коротко кивнул и быстро облизнул губы, опустив глаза. Зрачки расширились, а от него самого ярко пахло возбуждением. 

Дерек повернулся к нему спиной и присел на корточки.

\- Цепляйся, - он приглашающе повел плечами. – Поиграем еще разок в Беллу с Эдвардом.

\- Это моя фраза, - буркнул Стайлз, но послушно обнял его за шею, прижимаясь телом к спине Дерека. – Но ладно, поехали.

\- Он мне еще и одолжение делает, - пробормотал Дерек, выпрямляясь. 

Вопреки мнению охотников, оборотни вполне ощущают чужой вес, особенно на собственных плечах, просто намного легче его переносят. И выносливость больше. 

Стайлз был отнюдь не пушинкой. Обыкновенный парень, пусть несколько худощавее, чем следовало бы, но вес имел вполне соответствующий. 

Дерек чуть подкинул Стайлза, перехватывая его поудобнее, от чего тот клацнул зубами, но промолчал. А Дерек, сделав несколько пробных шагов, сорвался на бег. 

Пальцы Стайлза на его плечах сжались просто с ужасающей силой. 

Кровь буквально пела в жилах, голова кружилась от окружающих запахов, а земля словно сама ложилась под ноги. Дерек любил такие моменты, когда он еще не обратился, а луна только подходит к самому пику своей силы. Было в них что-то волшебное. Не привычно сверхъестественное, а именно волшебное, как в сказках, что рассказывала бабушка.

Стайлз прижался лицом к его плечу и явно не разделял его восторгов. Во всяком случае, когда Дерек остановился в паре десятков метров от той полянки, где находился дом, Стайлз глухо простонал что-то невнятное ему в шею и скользнул вниз.

Словно хотел встать на ноги.

И Дерек, забывшись, позволил ему это сделать.

Стайлз стоял несколько бесконечно долгих секунд, прежде чем осел на землю, так сильно сжав зубы, что Дереку даже показалось, что он услышал хруст. 

\- Больно, - тихо прошептал Стайлз. – Ноги.

\- Тшш, - Дерек склонился над ним и положил руку на его бедро. – Сейчас не будет больно.

И потянул на себя его боль, внутренне приготовившись к крайне неприятным ощущениям.

Но ничего не произошло. Чужая боль не потекла чернотой по венам, не прошлась по нервным окончаниям, словно бритва.

Не произошло ничего. Но Стайлз облегченно выдохнул и благодарно выдохнул.

\- Я ведь стоял? – тихо спросил он. – Правда, стоял?

\- Стоял, - рассеяно кивнул Дерек. – Все будет хорошо, Стайлз. Я приложу для этого все силы.

А говорить о том, что никакой боли Стайлз на самом деле не испытывает, наверное, пока не стоит.

 

Эрика сидела прямо на пороге и ждала их, подпиливая ногти. Невозможная девчонка. Дерек коротко кивнул ей, проходя мимо, но не остановился, прошел сразу в дом.

Чувствовалось напряжение: Бойд нервничал, слишком зажавшись, движения Эрики, напротив, были слишком хаотичны, Скотт, в принципе, не мог быть нормальным - слишком долго был один, - а Айзек…

Айзек в последнее время был слишком нервным, срывался на всех и каждого. Дерек пока не мог понять причину этого, но скоро он до этого докопается, а пока Стайлз.

Айзека можно понять, почти все срываются именно на второе или третье полнолуние.

Эрика вошла сразу за ними, закрыв за собой дверь. Автоматический замок щелкнул слишком громко в стоящей тишине. Дерек окинул взглядом буквально застывшую компанию и кивнул в сторону гостиной.

Не стоит нарушать негласные законы и обсудить все в своеобразной «общей» комнате.

Стайлза он усадил в единственное кресло. Мальчишка в нем буквально утонул, провалившись в его глубину. Эрика довольно улыбнулась (она еще не понимала, что именно здесь происходит, но подобный расклад ей явно нравился), Скотт смотрел с интересом, Бойд привычно проигнорировал все, что не касалось непосредственно его, Айзек нахохлился. 

И с Айзеком точно нужно что-то решать, пока он не сорвался или не выкинул какой-нибудь неудобный фокус.

Первой голос подала Эрика.

\- Ты все же решил обратить Стайлза? – осторожно спросила она, подходя ближе. – Это… хорошо?

\- Нет, - Дерек положил руку на плечо Стайлза. – Нет, я не собираюсь его обращать, это не нужно. Стайлз рожденный оборотень. Ногицуне, лисица. И теперь он в нашей стае. Это полнолуние он проведет с нами.

\- Детки, знакомьтесь, это наша новенькая мамочка, прошу любить и жаловать, - пробормотал под нос Айзек, но Дерек его услышал и усмехнулся.

Айзек даже не предполагает, насколько он прав.

 

***

 

Комната казалась самой обыкновенной. Телевизор в углу, продавленное кресло, диван, накрытый цветастым покрывалом, чуть сбитые занавески. Все это выглядело даже… мило?

Стайлз с интересом оглядывал комнату и оборотней. Те, впрочем, тоже мало отличались от большинства подростков. Только Эрика и изменилась, но она не в счет, Стайлз знал ее раньше. 

И Айзек дерганей, чем обычно.

\- Эм, привет? – неуверенно произнес Стайлз, поднимая руку. – Рад знакомству и все такое.

Эрика буквально расцвела, Скотт неуверенно махнул рукой в ответ, Бойд сухо кивнул, а Айзек скрестил руки на груди. Дерек на секунду с силой сжал его плечо, а потом шагнул в центр комнаты.

\- Сейчас я буду, пожалуй, слишком пафосен, но это неизбежность, - он обвел внимательным взглядом разом притихших бет. –Это полнолуние первое для каждого из вас, просто в разной степени. Кто-то до этого был один на один с луной, а кто-то и вовсе еще не ощущал на себе ее воздействия. Я не могу сказать, что именно вы ощутите этой ночью, но знаю одно: таких ощущений больше не испытаете никогда. Наверное, есть смысл посоветовать запомнить эти чувства. Осталось совсем немного. У кого-нибудь есть вопросы?

Стайлз неуверенно поднял руку. От Дерека в этот момент исходило нечто… такое, что просто вставить без разрешения хоть слово – казалось таким кощунством, что это не могло остаться безнаказанным.

\- Я-то здесь зачем? – голос почему-то чуть дрожал. – Компанию в пробежке по лесам составить все равно не смогу и все такое. Останусь в доме и буду тихо подвывать на вашу хвалебную луну?

К его удивлению, Дерек улыбнулся.

\- Ты не знаешь всей силы зверя, Стайлз, - он так и остался стоять вполоборота к Стайлзу. – Уверен, вы еще сыграете с Эрикой в догонялки этой ночью.

Стайлз судорожно сглотнул и вцепился в подлокотники кресла, почти рвя неожиданно заострившимися ногтями обшивки.

Если это правда, то Стайлз согласен продаться Дереку со всеми потрохами.

\- Вопросов нет? Отлично. Скотт, подойди ко мне.

Скотт вздрогнул и несколько нервно огляделся. Стайлзу даже показалось, что тот предпочел бы провалиться сквозь землю или встретиться с драконом, чем подойти к своему же альфе. Было в его голосе что-то… угрожающее.

Но он сделал несколько шагов вперед и даже поднял голову, заглядывая Дереку в лицо.

Стайлз, конечно, нифига еще не понимал в иерархии волчьей стаи, но почему-то был уверен, что к альфе стоит исключительно подползать на брюхе и заискивающе помахивать хвостом, особенно если провинился.

Дерек мягко обхватил предплечье Скотта и участливо спросил:

\- Ты понимаешь, за что я тебя сейчас наказываю?

\- За то, что я продолжаю встречаться с Эллисон? – предположил Скотт, не сводя взгляда с пальцев Дерека на своей руке. – Я от нее не отступлюсь.

\- И мне это категорически не нравится. Но нет, сейчас я зол по другому поводу. Вспоминай, по какому.

Скотт молчал несколько томительных секунд.

\- Я подставился Ношико, - наконец, со вздохом произнес он. – Подставился сам и подставил тебя. Верно?

\- Совершенно, - кивнул Дерек и совершил какое-то быстрое движение.

Хруст ломающейся кости был просто оглушающим, Стайлз даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. Остальные остались совершенно невозмутимыми, разве что в глазах Эрики мелькнуло что-то среднее между брезгливой жалостью и сочувствием.

Скотт рухнул на колени, тяжело дыша сквозь зубы. Стайлз бы орал от боли, позабыв про всякую гордость, хотя, по логике, регенерация и болевой порог у них должен был быть на одном уровне.

Может, он не активированный и все такое? А то так недолго комплексами обзавестись.

Дерек коснулся сломанной руки Скотта. По венам скользнули черные ручейки. Стайлза передернуло: какая гадость. Но когда Дерек положил вторую руку на его колено, Стайлз буквально задохнулся от восторга.

Наверное, именно это чувствуют люди, которые долго мучились от жары и жажды, а потом получили огромное озеро с чистейшей и прохладной водой. Стайлз словно окунулся с головой в такое озеро и пил, бесконечно пил.

Чужую боль.

Физическая боль оказалась во много слаще боли эмоциональной. Стайлз не удержался и, подавшись вперед и схватив руку Дерека, прижал ее к своей шее (единственному открытому участку тела, не считая лица).

А Дерек с усмешкой отдавал, поглаживая большим пальцем, наконец-то, потеплевшую кожу. Стайлз впервые за долгие годы дышал полной грудью, чувствуя, как по телу расплывается долгожданное… даже не тепло, а самый настоящий жар.

Но вот Дерек аккуратно высвободил свою руку и отпустил Скотта. Тот неловко рухнул на пол, прижимая к себе поврежденную руку. Стайлз невольно облизал губы, слыша его тяжелое от боли дыхание.

\- Еще разок, - Дерек выпрямился. – Стайлз ногицуне, а они зависят от человеческих… ощущений и эмоций. В частности от боли. Я не верю, что вы разом станете идеальными и перестанете совершать ошибки, поэтому каждый ваш промах – его обед. Так что у вас появился щадящий вариант наказания.

\- Щадящий? – взвился Айзек, отталкивая Эрику и выходя вперед. – Это называется щадящий? Ты, в основном, гонял нас по кругу в лесу, но не ломал кости. Переломы от тебя в разы болезней, чем другие.

\- Скотт, тебе больно? – Дерек даже не взглянул на Айзека.

Тот покачал головой.

\- Только когда ты отпустил, - он поднял голову. – Лейхи, Дерек сейчас больше по самолюбию ударил, чем физически. Но это не менее эффективно. 

Злобный взгляд, брошенный на Стайлза, был довольно показателен. За что Скотт тут же и получил подзатыльник.

\- Ауч!

\- Даже не думай - кадык вырву. Заживет рано или поздно, но ощущения гарантируются незабываемые. Время.

Дерек перевел взгляд на затянутое тучами небо, видневшееся из окна. Стайлз лишь пожал плечами. У него такой функции, как «чувствую полную луну копчиком», не предусмотрено. 

А вот у Эрики, похоже, что да.

Привычная и почти родная Эрика буквально ощетинилась и тихо зарычала, скребя вылезшими когтями по стене. Дерек перехватил ее руку и отвел от потемневших от времени обоев.

\- Выйди на улицу, там тебе станет легче. Только не уходи далеко, мы сейчас выйдем, подожди пару минут.

И, аккуратно вытолкнув ее из комнаты, обернулся к остальным.

\- Раздеваться будете прямо здесь или предпочтете уединиться на первых порах?

Всех троих как ветром сдуло из гостиной. Дерек, усмехнувшись, закатил глаза и присел на корточки перед Стайлзом, потянувшись к молнии на его толстовке.

\- Подожди-подожди, - Стайлз откинулся на спинку кресла. – Что значит, раздеваться?

 

***

 

\- Что значит раздеваться?

Как же Дерек не любил подобные объяснения. Чертовы человеческие заморочки.

\- Мы же не в кино, Стайлз, - ответил он, все же расстегнув молнию на толстовке и вытряхнув из нее Стайлза. – Это реальная жизнь, где одежда не исчезает магическим образом и потом не возникает снова. Лисица меньше волка, одежду не порвет, но, поверь на слово, все равно приятного мало.

\- Трусы хоть оставь, - пробормотал Стайлз, уже сам помогая стягивать футболку. Больше мешая, на самом деле.

\- Договорились, - Дерек хмыкнул и, подхватив Стайлза под задницу, чуть приподнял его бедра.

Джинсы снялись легко, словно были на размер или два больше.

Возможно, так оно и было. Дерек задумчиво провел ладонью по тощим бокам вздрогнувшего Стайлза, чувствуя каждое ребро.

\- Это же надо так себя заморить от голода, - пробормотал он себе под нос и, стащив кеды с носками, поднял голову. – Расслабься, Стайлз, в первый раз я тебе помогу.

\- Каким образом? - Стайлз явно смущался сидеть в полуодетом виде и невольно старался прикрыться руками. Очаровательно.

\- Я же альфа. Просто позову твоего зверя. А сейчас смотри на меня.

Стайлз поднял голову и пропал, Дерек точно это знал. Взгляд альфы гипнотизировал, особенно когда этого и требовалось. 

Дерек обхватил узкое лицо Стайлза ладонями, склонился ниже, практически ловя губами чужое дыхание, и позвал.

Он и сам не мог толком объяснить, как это происходит, это заложено на уровне инстинктов. Найти где-то в глубине зрачков чужой, не человеческий образ, потянуть его на себя, вызволить на свет, заставить показаться. Быстро или медленно, все зависит от ситуации.

Дерек просто знал, что все делает правильно.

Сам образ Стайлза дрогнул и поплыл. Несколько мгновений - и на руках Дерека сидела лисица. Обыкновенная лисица, темно-рыжая с белой шерстью на животе и черной – на лапках.

Только вот хвостов целых пять штук.

Дерек потрепал лису между ушей и осторожно поставил на пол.

Наверное, они оба затаили дыхание, когда Стайлз сделал первый неуверенный шаг. Потом второй и третий. И, наконец, что-то восторженно тявкнув, начал гоняться за собственным хвостом.

Дерек кивнул самому себе и стянул майку.

Стайлз Стилински его. Со всеми потрохами и еще не изученной силой.

8.

Даже спустя четыре дня после той ночи Стайлз был готов скакать от возбуждения, если бы мог. После превращения обратно в человека ноги, словно мстя за испытанное наслаждение и кратковременную свободу, болели почти так же сильно, как и в те первые дни в больнице и в лесу.

Но сейчас все это переносилось намного проще, за что стоит сказать спасибо Дереку.

Он приходил каждую ночь. Залезал в окно, бесцеремонно отодвигал Стайлза к стенке и садился прямо на кровать.

На вторую ночь он принес большой нож, покрытый странными рунами. Стайлз уже успел перепугаться насмерть, как Дерек протянул нож ему и кивнул на свои руки.

\- Режь. Ты снова голоден.

\- Но…

\- Режь, я сказал. Если не ошибаюсь, то тебе как раз этого и не хватает для полного исцеления – пищи.

\- Не проще ли тогда было притащить какого-нибудь бомжа и просто его зарезать? – пробормотал Стайлз, все еще неуверенно сжимая странно жёгшую рукоятку ножа.

На что Дерек лишь насмешливо приподнял бровь.

\- Сам-то в это веришь? Сможешь убить человека и не сорваться в истерику или панику? Тогда учти, Ардженты тебя в порошок сотрут, если прознают. И повесят всех собак, да. Мне и так приходится врать Крису о тебе такое, чего бы в жизни не сказал. Так что заткнись, режь и ешь уже.

И Стайлз, невольно затаив дыхание, скользнул острием по вздувшейся вене на руке Дерека и сжал его запястье, чувствуя, как чужая боль разносит долгожданное тепло по венам.

Он подсел на эти встречи. Каждый вечер едва ли не считал минуты до прихода Дерека и почти ненавидел отца, когда тот не уезжал на ночные смены.

В таком случае Дерек уходил слишком быстро и не задерживался до утра.

Стайлз не мог толком объяснить, что между ними происходит. Это не подходило под модель отношений «альфа - бета», с Эрикой или Бойдом Дерек вел себя совсем по-другому, но и другого названия Стайлз не мог подобрать. 

К Дереку он чувствовал… благодарность. За неполную неделю он сделал для него больше, чем все остальные люди (не считая, конечно, отца) за два года, подарил такое, о чем Стайлз даже мечтать уже не смел.

Обращаться в лису Стайлз мог лишь на одну ночь в месяц, на большее измученному организму не хватало сил. А вот Дерек мог бегать огромным черным волком каждую ночь, пока на небе полная луна, но вместо этого он сидит рядом со Стайлзом, кормит его в ущерб себе и рассказывает про оборотней-волков.

И совсем немного про ногицуне.

Про то, что «еды» им требуется не так много, как казалось поначалу. Это просто Стайлз истощен. Внутри стаи, если отдавать ему наказанных бет, он может жить припеваючи и совсем не чувствовать себя ни в чем обделенным.

Но для восстановления ног этого недостаточно. 

\- Врачи не совсем правы, это не психосоматика, - сказал Дерек в один из вечеров. – Ты вообще не должен был выжить в тот день, тебя спас твой зверь, почти погибнув сам. Но ты - рожденный оборотень, ты не можешь без лисицы, поэтому та позаимствовала некоторые ресурсы организма, чтобы поддержать собственную жизнь. То, что это ноги – еще хорошо, она не разбиралась, могла задеть и мозг.

\- В общем, это тот еще паразит, который живет во мне, - произнес Стайлз, неловко крутя в руках ставший почти привычным нож.

За что тут же и получил по губам. В буквально смысле.

\- Не смей так говорить, - хмуро велел Дерек, отбирая нож. – Зверь – такая же часть тебя. Еще неизвестно, что именно является паразитом.

\- Прямо буддийский монах и бабочка, - пробормотал Стайлз, но больше на эту тему не заикался.

 

В этот раз Дерек забрался через открытое окно самостоятельно. Стайлз едва не опрокинул чашку, когда тот подошел со спины и окликнул.

\- Не делай так больше, - попросил он, вытирая лужицу чая со стола. – Ты меня здорово напугал.

\- Сам виноват, - пожал плечами Дерек, отбирая кружку и одним глотком допивая чай. – Ты не тренируешь, Стайлз. Зверь в тебе медленно умирает, раньше ведь ты намного лучше слышал и видел, не так ли? Но после нападения все резко ухудшилось. Врачи и ты сам все спихнули на стресс и травмы.

Стайлз кивнул и опустил голову. Разговоры о лисице его смущали. Он до сих пор ощущал ногицуне исключительно как паразита и ничего не мог с этим поделать. А Дерек злился и иногда с чувством отвешивал подзатыльники. Не с такой частотой и силой, как другим бетам, но все равно обидно.

К счастью, Дерек как быстро заводился, так же быстро и отходил.

\- Голоден? – участливо спросил он, уводя из-под носа Стайлза последний бутерброд.

\- Не уверен, - Стайлз отряхнул руки и откинулся на спинку кресла. – Я впервые за два года так… не голоден.

\- Но и не сыт?

\- Не сыт, - подтвердил Стайлз, – но и переедать не стоит. Как и злоупотреблять: ты плохо переносишь эти кормежки из-за рун на ноже.

\- Не дури и пошли – тебе нужно набираться сил. 

Дерек уже привычно поднял Стайлза. Тот не менее привычно вцепился в его плечи. 

В детстве его так же таскали на спине и плечах, но сейчас ощущения были совсем другие. Если в детстве он воображал себя великаном или впередсмотрящим на корабле, то сейчас он скорее смущался и хотел поскорее отлепиться от Дерека.

Он, Дерек, вообще его смущал. 

Особенно когда так проникновенно заглядывал в глаза и сжимал в ответ его запястье.

Стайлз толком не понял, кто кого поцеловал первым. Это было простое и пугающе естественное движение: склониться чуть ниже и прижаться к чужому рту, приглашающе приоткрыв губы.

Дерек сразу обхватил одной рукой его затылок, прижимая к себе, не позволяя отстраниться.

Ха, как будто бы Стайлз смог.

У Дерека твердые губы, на вкус они совсем как горячий крепкий кофе: они обжигают, от них, казалось, горит весь рот, и их хочется еще.

Стайлз с силой потянул Дерека на себя, слыша, как с глухим треском чуть рвется ткань футболки под его пальцами. Дерек понимающе улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй и отстранился.

И нет, Стайлз вовсе не застонал, вовсе нет… Ладно, хорошо, он застонал, но это был далеко не обиженный стон.

Ничего подобного.

К счастью, Дерек не смеялся.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Стайлз поднимал глаза неохотно, словно боялся. Хотя, черт возьми, он и правда боялся. 

Только толком не мог сформулировать, чего именно.

Дерек мягко провел руками по его предплечьям, поцеловал в шею, заставляя запрокинуть голову, скользнул языком по вздрогнувшему кадыку и опрокинул на спину.

Хорошо, что они успели перебраться из кухни в его спальню и сразу на кровать. 

Стайлз послушно поднял руки, когда Дерек быстро, но аккуратно стянул с него футболку. Провел ладонью по теплой коже груди, кончиками пальцев задевая соски, дразня, опустился ниже, погладил кожу возле пупка и остановился у самой кромки пояса брюк.

\- Ты этого хочешь?

Для Дерека было важно получить ответ на этот вопрос, и ответ честный. А то, что он сам уже положил руку на твердый член Стайлза, это вовсе не является давлением.

Стайлз что-то неразборчиво пробормотал, но Дерек не пошевелился, лишь чуть сжал горячий даже сквозь два слоя ткани член.

\- Да, - Стайлз резко распахнул позеленевшие глаза. – Хочу.

Дерек кивнул и убрал руки. Стайлз возмущенно вскинулся.

\- Не торопись и успокой лисицу, - Дерек снял футболку и джинсы, небрежно бросил их прямо на пол и лег сверху. – Поверь, во время секса лучше держать ее в узде.

Стайлз кивнул и закрыл глаза, стараясь пинками выдворить нахалку из своего сознания. Лисица упиралась и шипела, но в итоге подчинилась. Стайлз перевел дух. Сразу стало легче, словно исчез незримый, но от этого не менее явный наблюдатель.

\- Молодец, - шепот Дерека и его дыхание и так всегда как-то по-особенному чувствовались, но сейчас и вовсе вызывали дрожь. – Ты молодец Стайлз, хороший мальчик.

\- Хоть не песик, - не удержавшись, пробормотал Стайлз и задохнулся вздохом, когда его резко перевернули на живот и прижались к заднице недвусмысленной выпуклостью.

Мамочки родные, а он в него, вообще, влезет?

От этой мысли член почему-то встал еще крепче.

Нет, он точно извращенец.

 

***

 

Стайлз замер под ним, даже дышать, кажется, перестал. Дерек успокаивающе провел рукой по его боку, остановился ненадолго над поясом брюк и решительно подцепил тонкую ткань.

У Стайлза были красивые ноги и не менее обалденная задница. Аккуратная, ладная, ее так и хотелось сжать, абсолютно не тронутую загаром.

Летом стоит свозить Стайлза на озера, искупаться нагишом. 

Стайлз тяжело дышал, сердце - Дерек ясно его слышал - билось быстро, но совсем не так, как от страха.

Твердый, уже сочащийся смазкой член был тому доказательством.

Стайлз краснел быстро и очень ярко - румянец расползался даже по шее, - а целовать покрасневшую кожу оказалось, на удивление, приятно. Дерек не слишком любил нежности в постели, но Стайлза хотелось именно целовать.

И дело было даже не в девственности и неопытности того, ерунда все это.

Это совсем другое. И Дерек хотел видеть его лицо.

Целоваться лицом к лицу друг к другу было намного удобнее. Как и удобно прижиматься еще сжатым трусами членом к чужой промежности, чуть толкаясь вперед. Стайлз млел от этого. Задыхаясь, отвечал на поцелуи, подавался назад на каждое движение, от чего в паху становилось еще горячее. 

Жаль, не мог закинуть свои ноги на пояс Дереку.

Зацелованный, с покрасневшими губами и стоячим членом, Стайлз выглядел… Да просто великолепно он выглядел.

А особенно звучал.

Стайлз не кричал и не стонал громко. Он тяжело дышал, иногда судорожно вздыхал и еще реже срывался на какие-то беспомощные всхлипы и закатывал глаза.

Когда Дерек мягко сжал в руке его член, Стайлз и вовсе замолк. Замер под ним, только хватаясь руками за его плечи, царапая все же проявившимися когтями, и смотрел в глаза.

А потом медленно кивнул и как-то обмяк, полностью расслабляясь и раскрываясь.

Дерек скользнул пальцами по стволу, мягко коснулся яичек и скользнул ниже

\- Уверен? Хорошо.

Стайлз поцеловал его, когда Дерек обвел кончиком пальца анус, и потянулся руками к его боксерам.

 

***

 

\- Мы ведь не начнем встречаться или что-нибудь в этом роде? И ты мне в любви не признаешься и серенаду не напишешь?

Дерек удивленно покосился на лежащего на его плече Стайлза. Тот лишь невинно пожал плечами и продолжил водить пальцем круги на груди Дерека.

\- А тебе бы этого хотелось?

\- Пожалуй, нет, - палец Стайлза замер. – Более того, если ты мне сейчас будешь говорить о большой и чистой, я тебя пошлю куда подальше.

\- Современные подростки выбирают секс без обязательств? – Дерек хмыкнул и опустил руку с пояса Стайлза на его задницу, чуть ущипнув.

Стайлз ойкнул, но не отодвинулся.

\- Понятия не имею, что выбирают современные подростки, лично я выбираю секс. От обязательств не откажусь, но, Дерек, ты же в меня никаким боком не влюблен. А врать на эту тему не стоит, особенно когда в этом нет никакого смысла. Не знаю, какую цель ты преследуешь, но способы ее достижения нравятся нам обоим, так что на этом можно и завершить все объяснения, ты не находишь?

\- Вполне, - Дерек перетянул Стайлза на себя, дразня, легко поцеловал его в губы и коротко приказал. – А теперь спать.

Стайлз в ответ пробормотал что-то нелестное, но послушно закрыл глаза и старательно засопел.

А Дерек еще долго лежал без сна и не мог понять: а чего же он на самом деле хотел добиться этой ночью?

9.

\- Надеюсь, у тебя что-то действительно важное, если ты звонишь в три ночи.

Стайлз с трудом открыл глаза и перевернулся на бок. Дерек сидел на кровати, вызывающе голый и красивый. Стайлз не удержался, потянул руку и повел пальцами по спине Дерека.

Тот чуть передернул плечам, обернулся, улыбнулся Стайлзу уголками губ и встал с кровати, натягивая трусы и джинсы.

\- Крис, мать твою, говори уже. Что? – нагнувшийся за футболкой Дерек так и замер в глупой позе. – Что ты сказал? Ты уверен? Нет, я не издеваюсь, но ты сейчас говоришь о моей бете. Клянешься? Пока я не увижу своими глазами - не поверю. Да, я уже еду, где вы? Буду через пять минут, не вспугни. Дьявол, - Дерек, отключившись, выругался и швырнул телефон через всю комнату. – Твою же мать.

\- Что случилось? – Стайлз медленно сел в кровати, невольно потирая зудящий засос на шее. – Дерек?

\- Крис, проныра, отследил нашего паучка. Не знаю, как, но отследил и поймал на горячем. Сейчас смотрит, как тот кого-то убивает, и обещал убить меня, если я не успею к этому представлению, - скороговоркой отрапортовал Дерек, застегивая молнию на джинсах. – Это если цензурно.

\- Почему он сам не убил вашего паучка? – Стайлз, неловко изогнувшись, зацепил домашние штаны с пола. – Не поверю, что он не захотел всю славу себе. 

Дерек скривился, словно от зубной боли.

\- Он утверждает, что это одна из моих бет. Не знаю, кто именно, но точно кто-то из стаи. Мне надо уйти, Стайлз.

\- Я с тобой.

\- Что, прости? – Дерек замер на одной ноге, натягивая носки. – Что тебе-то там делать?

\- Ну, я же тоже в стае. И вы сами сказали, что это похоже на дело рук ёкай, или как их там называют. Я такой же. Может, помогу чем?

\- А теперь честно.

Стайлз прикусил губу.

\- Не хочу обратно в кресло. Хочу сам ходить, хочу бегать, прыгать и водить машину. И если для этого надо выпить всего вашего паучка, я это сделаю.

Дерек медленно встал на обе ноги.

\- Ты хочешь убить бету, чтобы тебе самому стало лучше?

\- Он уже не твоя бета, это не волк. Так почему же нет?

\- А если это будет Эрика?

\- Безразлично. К тому же, я тебе нужнее, чем они. Не знаю только почему, но я нужнее, это факт. Отрицать не будешь?

Дерек медленно кивнул.

\- Сориентируемся по ситуации. Если она и правда будет безнадежная, я тебе даже помогу. Не позволю бросать тень на всю стаю. У тебя две минуты.

Стайлз собрался за полторы.

 

Дерек гнал машину словно сумасшедший, не обращая внимания на любые ограничения скорости. Если бы в Бикон-Хиллз стояли те же регистраторы, что в больших городах, Дереку бы пришла куча штрафов на астрономическую сумму.

Стайлз не спросил, куда они едут. Он лишь неловко ерзал на сидении, с трудом удерживаясь от детской привычки кусать ногти, и не понимал, чем именно он собирался помогать Дереку и что вообще намерен делать.

Он и правда… убьет?

Ответить на свой же вопрос Стайлз так и не успел: Дерек остановил машину так резко, что только ремень безопасности спас от близкого знакомства лба с приборной панелью.

Мотор еще не успел до конца заглохнуть, как Дерек уже вышел из машины.

\- Сиди тут, - коротко скомандовал он Стайлзу и, на секунду замерев, принюхиваясь, бросился куда-то в глубину переулка.

Стайлз перевел дыхание, отстегнул ремень и неловко развернулся боком, поставив ноги на асфальт.

Пожалуй, Дерек прав. Ноги перестало сводить той выкручивающей болью, они просто ныли и отказывались шевелиться.

Но это уже прогресс.

Что будет, если/когда в его руки попадет тот самый «паучок»?

И почему ночи даже в этой части Калифорнии такие холодные, что Стайлза вновь бьет озноб?

 

***

 

Дерек не хотел в это верить, отказывался. Все же каждый альфа неизбежно становится своего рода «мамочкой» для бет, а какая «мамочка» добровольно признает, что ее ребенок - плохой?

Вот и Дерек не верил до последнего, пока не увидел сам.

Точнее, сначала он увидел Криса. Тот стоял, прислонившись плечом к стене, и курил, стряхивая пепел на асфальт.

И даже не пытался прятаться.

\- Ты долго, - он выбросил недокуренную сигарету куда-то в сторону мусорных баков. – Твоя шавка там совсем разошлась и ничего не замечает.

\- Да ладно.

\- Сам убедись.

Крис отошел в сторону, пуская на свое место Дерека.

Тело мужчины лежало прямо под фонарем, словно специально, чтобы было лучше видно. Обыкновенный мужик, чуть полноватый, но больше ничем не примечателен.

Если не считать сидящего на его груди Айзека.

Тот не шевелился, только тяжело дышал - Дерек отсюда слышал, с какой скоростью бьется его сердце. Еще немного - и оно просто не выдержит нагрузки, а дыхание словно слилось в один бесконечный хрип.

Айзек сидел спиной к Дереку. Тот не мог видеть его лица, но почему-то так хотелось.

Справа раздался щелчок: Крис снял пистолет с предохранителя.

\- Аконит, - ответил тот на незаданный вопрос. – Стрелять буду в сердце, мучиться твой волчонок будет недолго, если вообще будет.

\- Он не волчонок.

\- Что, прости?

\- Он не волчонок, - повторил Дерек. – Волки так не убивают, мы такого не умеем. Он что-то… другое.

\- В первую очередь, он тварь, Хейл. И если не волчонок, то тебе даже лучше – не будет мучить совесть, если она у тебя есть. 

И, прицелившись, выстрелил. 

Точно в сердце. По словам других охотников, Крис просто отличный стрелок. Дерек предпочел бы не проверять это утверждение на своей шкуре.

Айзек, похоже, тоже.

Он увернулся. В последний момент дернулся и скатился с тела, наконец, повернувшись к ним лицом. И взглянул на них совершенно белыми глазами, без малейшего намека на радужку и зрачок.

Дерек слышал, как судорожно сглотнул Крис, перезаряжая пистолет. Трепетное отношение охотников к аконитовым пулям не доведет их до добра.

А Айзек нет, не зарычал. Он медленно, практически грациозно поднялся на ноги и замер, склонив голову на бок.

Словно ожидая.

\- Чего он ждет? – озвучил мысли Дерека Крис, вновь поднимая пистолет.

Но Дерек мягко надавил на его запястья, заставляя опустить оружие.

Чтобы ни происходило, Айзек, в первую очередь, его бета.

\- Ты меня слышишь?

Айзек дернул головой, словно пытался что-то сказать, но все, что смог - это скривить губы в уродливой усмешке.

\- Айзек?

Дерек шагнул вперед. Молодая бета никогда не бросится на альфу. Скотт исключение, он по жизни идиот. Айзек осторожен, Айзек знает свои силы.

\- Ты меня слышишь?

И снова все та же кривая усмешка на красивых губах. Но он не нападал и не проявлял агрессии.

Дерек слышал, как позади Крис переступил с ноги на ногу и наверняка вновь поднял пистолет. Парадокс, но это придало уверенности.

\- Айзек, отвечай, - теперь Дерек уже приказывал. – Отвечай своему альфе.

Лицевые мышцы скорчила еще одна гримаса, словно Айзек и в самом деле пытался что-то сказать, но не мог.

Словно не владел собой.

\- Одержимость? – громко спросил Крис из своего угла. – Только кем?

\- Понятия не имею, - честно ответил Дерек и тремя большими шагами пересек разделяющие их метры. – Айзек, услышь меня, или Арджент тебя все-таки пристрелит.

Губы Айзека шевельнулись всего на мгновение, но этого хватило.

\- Помоги.

Одновременно с этим раздался еще один выстрел, пуля просвистела в считанных миллиметрах от Дерека и вонзилась в бок Айзеку.

И тот взвыл. Взвыл громко, на такой высокой ноте, что казалось невозможным для человеческих связок.

Айзек бросился прочь с такой скоростью, что ни Дерек, ни, тем более, Крис не успели даже задержать его, не то что остановить.

\- Дело дрянь, - констатировал Крис, сплевывая на асфальт и глядя в переулок, где мгновение назад мелькнула светлая фигура.

Дерек был склонен согласиться.

 

***

 

Может, Стайлзу и показалось, что он слышал выстрелы. Но ему совершенно точно не показался тот звук, так похожий на крик, но в то же время совершенно на него не похожий.

От этого звука внутри все словно заледенело. Он помнил этот крик. Он сам так кричал тогда, в лесу, когда почти сдался и перестал ползти.

Стайлзу даже показалось, что тело снова загорелось от холода, глаза начали слипаться от усталости, от растаявшего и вновь замерзшего снега, а изо рта вырвалось облачко пара.

Нет, это все ерунда, просто игра воображения.

И Стайлз почему-то совсем не удивился, когда из переулка выскользнул Айзек.

Или что-то, что было Айзеком.

Изменилась осанка, наклон головы, и - Стайлз с шумом втянул воздух - от него пахло чем-то горьким.

Айзек шагнул вперед, протягивая руку, словно для рукопожатия. Стайлз, не задумываясь, ухватился за нее.

Так вот, что они чувствуют, когда Стайлз прикасается.

Внутренности словно вывернуло наизнанку, в глазах потемнело почти сразу, а во рту появился противный привкус крови.

На лице Айзека не было ни малейшей эмоции. Словно застывшая, уродливая в своей неподвижности маска. Пулевое ранение на боку, видневшееся сквозь разорванную рубашку, медленно, но верно затягивалось.

В ушах зазвенело, Стайлз дернул руку, но Айзек вцепился так сильно, что Стайлз не мог даже пошевелить онемевшими пальцами.

Ну, уж нет.

Стайлз закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал, как энергия перетекает из его тела к Айзеку, словно видел множество этих ниточек, артерий, что их сейчас связывали. Их можно было оборвать, причинив им обоим ужасную боль, а можно…

Похоже, что Айзек даже не понял, что именно происходит и когда расклад изменился столь кардинально. Теперь Стайлз изо всех сил ухватился за его руки, не давая вырваться.

Когда Дерек передавал ему боль Скотта или свою, она лилась сама, ее не нужно было тянуть на себя. Здесь было совсем иначе. Айзек сопротивлялся, пытался вырваться, но Стайлз прилип, словно пиявка, и совсем не собирался останавливаться. 

Айзек рванулся назад с такой силой, что сдернул Стайлза с сидения машины. Тот покачнулся, но устоял на ногах. Колени дрожали, но все это было такой мелочью по сравнению с тем, что он ощущал сейчас.

Множество нитей, что связали его с Айзеком, нитей, переливающихся красивым перламутровым цветом, нитей, по которым струилась сама жизнь. Нитей, которые уже налились такой силой, что порвать их может только Стайлз и никто другой.

Это пьянило не хуже вина или отцовского виски. Власть над другим живым существом. Безграничная власть. Стайлз был опытнее, Стайлз знал, что делать, пусть тоже, по большей части, интуитивно, но он был сильнее. Айзек полностью в его власти, он не сможет вырваться. А если и вырвется – Стайлз догонит, Стайлз получит свое, Стайлз…

Чьи-то теплые руки обхватили его за плечи, а ухо обжег горячий шепот.

\- Отпусти его, Стайлз. Ты уже победил.

\- Нет, - одними губами ответил тот, глядя, как глаза Айзека перестают быть пугающе белыми и в них снова появляется радужка и зрачок. – Нет, еще не все, я хочу взять еще, я могу взять еще.

\- Не стоит. Арджент тебя так просто не отпустит.

Руки Дерека скользнули на его пояс и мягко потянули назад.

Нити рассыпались на множество осколков, упали на грязный асфальт. Такие красивые. И такие мертвые.

Стайлз закрыл глаза и устало обмяк в руках Дерека. Он не упал в обморок, вовсе нет. Он просто устал так сильно, что не был в силах даже радоваться или удивляться тому факту, что он стоял. Стоял сам и даже сделал несколько шагов не в шкуре лисицы.

Но одно он знал точно.

Ему больше не было холодно.

А еще он больше не будет видеть своих ледяных кошмаров.

Стайлз просто…

Это знал.

А сейчас он хотел спать.

***

 

\- И все же, что произошло с твоим мальчишкой, Лейхи? Эллисон сказала, что он вернулся в школу. Всего-то две недели прошло, а я думал, что он все-таки умер в ту ночь.

Крис говорил нарочно небрежно, словно между делом. Ха, как будто Дерек не понимал, ради чего устроена эта встреча.

Криса Арджента мучило банальное любопытство. 

\- Мы не докапывались до подробностей, - Дерек обмакнул соломинку картофеля фри в кетчуп и отправил ее в рот. – Свалила эта гадина, и ладно.

\- Давай не будем разыгрывать идиотов, - Крис словно невзначай коснулся кобуры под курткой. – Что это было?

Дерек откинулся на стуле, закинув руку за голову.

Они находились в переполненном кафе, Крис не начнет стрельбу прямо здесь, но…

Но зачем им портить только начавшие устанавливаться хорошие отношения с охотниками из-за такой мелочи?

Окей, не хорошие, но хотя бы нейтральные.

\- Одержимость. Каким-то духом или нечистью из восточной Европы, практически Азии, если не ошибаюсь. Зовется как-то емко и при этом мерзко. Стайлз раскопал его, но оно хуже настоящего имени Стилински, забывается на раз. Суть в том, что проявляется только у мертвецов, у которых потревожили могилы или что-то в этом роде. Вся ирония в том, что Айзек случайно потревожил его столетнюю могилу как раз в ту ночь, когда я его обратил. Одно наложилось на другое. Поначалу волк был сильнее, но и эта тварь иногда прорывалась на волю. Айзек ничего не помнил, что тогда происходило, и запах, в связи со спецификой, пропадал. 

\- А потом волк сломался? – предположил Крис. – А тварь выпила достаточно народу, чтобы подмять зверя под себя?

\- Совершенно верно. А еще именно она ломала нашу с Айзеком связь, не давая мне толком понять, где именно он находится в тот или иной момент, - кивнул Дерек, отпивая пива. – Самая большая гадость в том, что убрать эту тварь из Айзека, не убив при этом его самого, было невозможно. Если бы не Стайлз. Он ее поглотил.

\- И переварил, надеюсь? Не хочу видеть это на улицах города.

\- Переварил, можешь не сомневаться. Он сильный мальчик. И очень способный.

\- Как, кстати, объяснили его внезапное исцеление? Сослались все-таки на психосоматику и стрессовую ситуацию? Или же рассказали правду, что он просто полакомился чужой энергией в таком количестве, что это способно и мертвого поднять?

\- Честно? Не имею ни малейшего представления, Стайлз объяснялся с отцом сам.

\- Кстати, о Стайлзе, - Крис отодвинул от себя тарелку. – Что у тебя с мальчишкой? Вы все еще спите вместе?

Дерек допил пиво. Окинул оценивающим взглядом Криса и только потом ответил:

\- А это не твое дело. Спасибо за обед.

Кинув на стол смятые деньги (вполне хватит на оплату заказа и даже чаевых), Дерек надел куртку и уже было развернулся, чтобы уйти, как Крис его окликнул.

\- Мне звонил Дэн, - негромко произнес он. – На соседней территории видели оборотня. Японку. Говорят, он ищет тебя и мальчишку.

Дерек кивнул, принимая к сведению, и вышел из кафе.

Вечер был слишком теплым для конца осени. Дерек медленно вздохнул, достал из кармана ключи и пошел к машине.

Нет, он все еще не любил Стайлза. Но и причинить ему вред не позволит.

Это его бета, его ногицуне.

Это его Стайлз.

Ношико пожалеет, если сунется в Бикон-Хиллз.


End file.
